


The Dollhouse

by Sina_dipity



Category: Welcome to the Dollhouse (1995), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dollhouse Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard Jeon Jungkook, CEO Min Yoongi | Suga, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual, Father issues, Father-Son Relationship, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Human Trafficking, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jimin too..., Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Lots of Angst, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Suicide, Personality Swap, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Quickies, Rough Sex, Scientist Kim Namjoon, Secret Identity, Secrets, Violence, Yoongi needs to be protected from all evil, and all of them actually..., but a somewhat messy happy ending, messed up personalities, side Taekook - Freeform, somewhat at least but still tagging just in case, there might be coming some accurance of violence so..., this is gonna be a reaaal mess haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sina_dipity/pseuds/Sina_dipity
Summary: “The doll house…” she repeats, the name falling over her lips as if it is something holy “... is a very special place. It’s a place of endless possibilities, Mr. Min. A place where all dreams come true…"---Yoongi has been living with Jimin for about a year and there is no doubt that the blonde male with the sweet smile and the soft heart is nothing else but perfect for him. Ever since they fell in love Yoongi's life has changed, he has changed and he can't imagine being without Jimin anymore. But one day the perfect picture starts to crack and Yoongi realises that sometimes perfect just isn't enough.





	1. The Crack

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go with my first ao3 AU! >~<
> 
> It's inspired by the old 90's series Dollhouse (that hardly anyone knows off-) and I hope you will all enjoy the ride!  
> This Au is going to be such a mess :D 
> 
> The first chapter turned out a little bit shorter but I promise the next ones will be longer! (Though I can not say how many chapters there will be in the end... so be up for a little surprise-) 
> 
> Now, Enjoy and thank you for reading!!!

“Honey if you don't get up soon you will definitely be late for your 8am appointment..” a soft voice mutters right next to Yoongi’s ear - he can almost hear the pout lingering on the other's lips. The man stirs, scrunching up his nose a little as he stretches with his eyes still closed. He can feel a warm body pressed against his back, a sensation he has grown rather familiar with over the past year. “Gimme a minute, Doll…” he groans, followed by a wide yawn.

In the beginning he had used that name as some kind of ironic joke, but of course the other man had been more than compliant to accept it. Said it was cute, even, and soon it had become a habit that both of them appreciated.

“You already asked for one more minute about ten minutes ago!” A soft giggle leaves his boyfriend's throat and eventually Yoongi cracks an eye open to glance over at him. “Really sometimes you're a pain in the ass… especially in the morning…” The blonde’s grin only widens - of course he's not offended by the other's harsh words, he never is. Instead he leans closer against Yoongi, bringing his lips to the shell of his ear where they teasingly brush against the soft skin.”That's payback since usually you are the one being a pain in my ass quite literally… especially… well no, actually I can't reduce that to a certain time of day..” 

A shiver runs down Yoongi’s spine. He is still not used to Jimin’s little teases, the way he would touch him just right, the way he would talk to him, tempt him like no one ever did before. He is still not used to it all even though it’s been a year since he let the younger into his life. Jimin is perfect, so perfect that he simply can’t be real. 

But this all feels so fucking tangible. And maybe that’s because the person that is now placing soft kisses along Yoongi’s neck is real just as much as the memories they have created together, the bond they have formed over the past months. The blonde male with the plump lips and the shining eyes that hide behind little crescents whenever he smiles, something he does quite often. The male with the soft heart that makes Yoongi’s own heart beat faster, with the delicate body and the handsome face that turns him on like nothing ever did before. 

It took Yoongi a while to accept it, but he fell in love with the person that is now straddling his lap so affectionately and with the way his life has changed ever since he came into it. 

The dark haired man finally opens both of his eyes when he feels the other’s ass press down on his lap, his hands gently running over his chest. The sun has just started to rise, soft light falling through the window and on Jimin’s face, reflecting on his light hair. He is nothing but ethereal. Their eyes meet and for a moment they both just stare at each other, until Yoongi breaks the silence with a sigh. “Here you are, telling me you want me to get up to be on time for work - but how am I supposed to leave like this, huh?” he states, reaching up to brush his thumb over those soft lips that have formed a little pout upon his words. “You always make it so damn hard to leave, Doll..” 

The pout transforms into a winning smirk. Jimin loves to be praised, loves to hear how much Yoongi adores him. The blonde bends over, his hands now resting on both sides next to Yoongi’s head. “That’s only fair then… since it’s hard for me too when you leave…” His voice is almost a whine and he teases Yoongi’s lips by brushing over them lightly as he speaks.

A shiver runs down his spine. “I will make up for it later, Doll…” 

“Promise?” Jimin’s eyes go wide as he stares at the other expectantly. He raises one of his hands, holding out a tiny stout pinky which causes Yoongi to chuckle knowingly. Another habit they had developed over time. 

“Promise”, he nods and links his finger with the other’s before he grabs his wrist to pull him down to finally kiss him. It’s a slow kiss, intense and filled with want and affection that quickly grows more impatient until Jimin breaks away. Both their chests are heaving much faster and it takes a moment for them to collect themselves.

“Later then..” the blonde says softly and pokes Yoongi’s nose before he slides off of him with a soft chuckle, leaving the other on the mattress rolling his eyes. 

“Seriously… I will never understand what it is with you and my nose…” Jimin shrugs and starts to place clothes on the bed; one of Yoongi’s black suits, a dress shirt, a tie. 

“I don’t know… it’s a cute nose so I feel like booping it.” 

Yoongi scrunches up said nose and finally moves to climb out of bed stiffly. “You’re weird sometimes…” Jimin smirks and throws a pair of light blue briefs at the other that land right in his face. 

“You know you love that weird me.” 

“I know..” Yoongi admits as he removes the underwear from his face and is rewarded with what has become his favorite sound over the past year when Jimin starts laughing out carefree. 

He lets Jimin help him get dressed, the other being much more capable of adjusting his tie neatly than Yoongi is himself. Maybe that’s one of the reasons why he let the other man into his life so easily in the beginning. Because they complement each other just perfectly. Whatever it is that Yoongi lacks, whatever he needs; his boyfriend offers it to him. It was easy to fall in love with the blonde man the very moment he stumbled into his life. It’s like we are meant for each other, Jimin had told him after their first night and Yoongi agrees. They truly are. 

When he is all set up and approved of his attire after a critical look in the mirror Yoongi moves to the bathroom to take care of his hair and teeth. Meanwhile Jimin prances over to the kitchen, a light bathrobe covering his nudity - of course in addition to all his good features Yoongi’s boyfriend also deems pyjamas unnecessary.  
A moment later he joins him there, the smell of toast and coffee filling the huge room that has an open kitchen at one side and a black couch with a small coffee table and a flat screen on the other. As the businessman that he is Yoongi had never found it necessary to install a dining table in his apartment. He barely ever had guests over and he himself never took much care of his eating habits. In fact before his boyfriend came into his life he had barely ever used the kitchen for anything else but to store drinks in the fridge and have quick instant Ramen midnight snacks when he was pulling an all nighter or was unable to fall asleep. The latter had occurred less and less though as soon as he stopped sleeping alone. The warm body that kept snuggling against him at night, the soft and steady breathing that he could hear as well as feel from the rising of the other’s chest soothing him in a way that he wasn’t aware was possible. 

“I ain’t hungry, Doll.. really..” Yoongi yawns and steps behind the blonde male, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer against himself to place a kiss at the crook of his neck. He feels Jimin shiver at the touch and draws a deep breath to take in the familiar scent, sweet and always tempting. 

“You never are…” the other male replies and shifts to turn around in the other’s embrace, facing him with a scolding look. “But you have to eat, you gotta take better care of yourself…” 

Jimin wiggles in Yoongi’s arms and the older male takes a step closer, pressing his boyfriend’s back against the counter to keep him steady. His eyes wander from the other man’s face over his slightly parted lips, down to his chest that’s exposed as the robe slipped down over both of his shoulders when Yoongi hugged him. “Well actually.. maybe I am a little hungry… just… not for toast…” 

The blonde clicks his tongue and giggles a little, moving his leg up to rub it against Yoongi’s. “Mm.. well… you only got time for a quick breakfast since you kept going back to sleep but if you hurry-…” 

Jimin doesn’t get to finish his sentence because his lips are sealed with a kiss midway, and a moment later they are already all over each other. Yoongi lets his fingers slip beneath the silky fabric to travel over the male’s back while their kiss grows into something urgent, as if their craving for one another is almost painful. A gasp leaves the younger’s lips when Yoongi parts from them to move on to his jawline, down his neck, licking and sucking at every patch of skin he can reach. “Y-Yoongi.. your 8am appointment…” 

“They can wait for me… not like anyone can do much about it… it’s my company after all..” Yoongi chuckles slightly and gives Jimin’s shoulder a teasing bite. “But you’re right… let’s make this quick…” 

Swiftly he grabs the blonde by his waist, turning him around on spot and moves on to unfasten the belt that is still desperately trying to keep the clothing in place. Slowly the sky blue silk slides over honey colored skin and down to the ground, already forgotten by the two men who only have eyes for each other. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Doll…” Yoongi mutters as he lets his hands run over Jimin’s back from the shoulders to the rump where he grabs his buttocks, squeezing and parting them slightly. A moan escapes the blonde who arches into the touch which makes Yoongi’s half hard cock twitch in anticipation. “Yoongi… please…” Jimin whines and parts his legs a little more, turning his head to face his boyfriend. “You’ll be late…” 

The dark haired snorts. “You’re worse than Hoseok I swear…” He leans over to press a kiss on the curve of the other’s spinal. So much has changed since he got Jimin. Where Hoseok would have to force him to go home and rest in the past, he finally got a reason that made it harder for him to leave for work and easier to return by the end of the day.

“Don’t move.. I’ll be right back…” Jimin nods weakly and as he heads for the bedroom Yoongi can see from the corner of his eyes how Jimin lets his hand slide beneath his legs to stroke himself slowly, his soft pants following the other as he moves to the bedside table. He opens the drawer and quickly gets an almost empty bottle of lube as well as a condom out with which he returns to the kitchen.

“Always so impatient..” he states as he watches the mess that is his boyfriend, the blonde resting his one arm on the counter while the other hand keeps moving along his erection, back arched pliant to present his ass to Yoongi. He doesn’t get a reply, just a little raspy whimper that goes straight to his groin and with quick steps he is right behind the blonde again, already opening the bottle of lube to spread the moist texture along the other’s rim. 

Carefully so he wouldn’t hurt the other he lets one of his fingers break through the tight ring of muscles but Jimin won’t have it, eagerly pushing himself back on it to let it slide in deeper. “No.. time..” he pants between another moan “ ‘m okay, please I want to feel you..” 

And fuck, Yoongi is more than willing to comply. “Alright Doll..” He adds a second finger to enter the other, deeply pushing in and stretching the tight walls skillfully before they slide out again, leaving Jimin empty and whining once again. 

There’s the sound of ripping packaging which lands on the floor to join the silk and as soon as the tight sheath is covering Yoongi’s erection that he had hastily fiddled out of his pants he lets his hands return to their spot at each side of Jimin’s hips. With a firm grip he pulls the other a little further back and lets the tip of his member tease along the male’s rim. It’s as if he is holding his breath before screaming out, enjoying the short moment of tension before the actual release, his eyes taking in the quivering body before him that he knows so well by now and then - without another warning - he pushes himself forward, his full length filling Jimin up at once until Yoongi’s pelvis slaps against the skin of the male’s ass. 

Jimin cries out in pleasure, throwing his head back to catch his breath and Yoongi remains in his position for a moment to give the blonde some time to adjust. His hand finds the other’s that is still wrapped around his own erection and gently he loosens Jimin’s grip to take his place. “Let me make you feel good..” he mutters into his boyfriend’s ear who shivers in response and turns his head to meet Yoongi’s lips for a kiss. Precum is leaking from the tip of Jimin’s cock when Yoongi starts stroking along the base firmly. 

“Nn.. more..” Jimin whines, and parts from the kiss to give the other man a pleading look and eventually Yoongi moves his body. His own member is throbbing frantically as it gets stroked by Jimin’s walls that clench tightly around it the moment he pushes back into him with a fierce thrust, and what has been soft groans and whimpers before turns into choked moans and sobs that now fill the apartment in addition to the rhythmical sound of skin slapping against skin. 

“Faster…” Jimin struggles to bring more than one word over his lips to push the other to speed up - for both his pleasure and Yoongi’s schedule. Needless to say that Yoongi is more than willing to obey. He lets go of Jimin’s cock in order to put both hands on the man’s hips and this time it’s him who can’t hold back a low grunt as he thrusts faster, harder, dropping his usually so well kept composure to drown in this, in Jimin. 

The blonde arches his back to let Yoongi’s length slide in deeper and the sudden change of angle causes the thick tip to hit Jimin’s prostate with full force. “A-Ah Yoongi… ‘m close..” he pants after a surprised scream of pleasure but Yoongi doesn’t slow down, keeps his pace mercilessly. 

“You like this so much, Doll? You’re always so sensitive…” The male’s voice is deep and hoarse from his own desire, his eyes hooded as they wander over Jimin’s quivering body. 

“Y-yes… yes I love it, Yoongi… can I…?” 

Yoongi leans over to press his lips on the other’s back, sucking for a moment so that a tiny mark is visible on the caramel skin when he straightens up again. “Yes Darling… cum for me..” 

Jimin, compliant as ever, lets loose beneath Yoongi’s grip just to tense up a moment later when he is hit by his climax, loud and messy, his hot cum spurting out, dripping on the kitchen floor and down his inner thighs that are trembling slightly. It’s this sight that pushes Yoongi over the edge as well. With a last thrust and a low grunt he cums inside of Jimin, his mind going blank for a second as his groin tightens and the warm bliss spreads throughout his whole body. Breathing heavily he collapses over Jimin’s body, nuzzling the crook of his neck from behind before he reaches for the other’s chin to turn his face to bring their lips together for a lazy kiss. “Did I do good?” Jimin whimpers a little as Yoongi pulls out. 

“You did wonderful, Doll…” Yoongi praises the blonde, knowing how much he indulges in it and gets rewarded with a wide eye smile. 

Swiftly Jimin turns around to face his boyfriend, cupping his cheeks and pressing his plush lips against the other’s. “I love you Yoongi… I love you so much…” he mutters and their eyes meet in a sentiment of intimacy, causing Yoongi’s heart to ache a little as it jumps in his chest. 

He averts his gaze but a gentle smile stays on his lips when he replies, “I know… I.. I love you too”.

It's still hard for Yoongi to say those words out loud, as it had been even harder for him to accept the fact that he had truly fallen in love with the blonde. But he knew it was true nonetheless. Jimin made his heart flutter, he was beautiful, kind, caring, smart. He was everything Yoongi had ever wished for, everything he ever needed. Jimin was perfect and he loved him. There was no need to deny the truth no matter how hard it was to swallow. 

Jimin's chuckle pulled the other man out of his chaotic mind. “You're so cute when you get all worked up" Yoongi arches his brows. 

“I swear if you boop my nose again I will-" 

“You will what? Pout me to death?” 

“Listen-" 

But Jimin is already freeing himself from the older’s embrace with ringing laughter, gracefully picking his bathrobe up from the floor that he carelessly throws on again without tying the belt. Like that he stands in the middle of the room now, hands resting on both sides of his waist, front still fully exposed with his flaccid cock hanging between his legs and a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Look at you.. I dressed you up so nicely and now you made such a mess out of yourself..” he teases to which Yoongi replies with a low grumble as he stuffs his own member back into his pants. 

“You weren't complaining a moment ago when I had my dick up your a-" 

“Ah it's time for you to leave!” Jimin interrupts him with a grin, moving closer again to help the other with his shirt and tie. 

“You're such a brat sometimes…” And Jimin really is which still catches Yoongi a little off guard sometimes - definitely not because he wouldn't like it, in fact he enjoys that side of the other even more than his all compliant demeanour, no, it's just that he never expected the blonde to act like that. In the beginning Jimin had been nothing but this sweet boy, but in the past weeks he had slowly started to change, growing more confident and witty and Yoongi couldn't help but wonder what started this development in the first place. The dark haired man liked to think that it was his influence on the other that made him feel confident enough to open up in such a way but maybe that was just his delusional crush talking. 

But he had no time to ponder over this now because as much as he hated to admit it, Jimin was right, he had to leave quickly. He was already way too late and knew Hoseok was going to beat up his ass for that. Oh well, he wasn't one to complain. After all it was his assistant himself who brought Yoongi and Jimin together so that his boss would finally get some personal life, thus he had to live with the consequences now. 

“Alright, now I can let you leave to go and rule an empire" Jimin hummed contently, stepping back from Yoongi to give his attire one last check up. The other chuckled. 

“What would I do without you huh?” 

“Probably be in time and much more productive-" Jimin retorts and Yoongi snorts, his chest shaking from laughter. 

“I am afraid you're right” he heaves a sigh and moves towards the front door where he slips into his shoes before he gets his phone out of his pocket, making two quick calls, one of them to his driver to prepare for departure. When Jimin joins him he hands him his jacket and tiptoes to kiss Yoongi gently, hands wrapped around his neck. 

“I will miss you terribly."

Yoongi smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. “Believe me, Doll, I will miss you much more.. You will barely notice that I am gone... but I will sit in my office all day and think of you…” 

The blonde pouts and a slight shiver runs through his body at the confession. “Of course I will notice that you're gone!”

At that Yoongi just sighs and brushes his thumb over the other's cheekbone and then his bottom lip. “I will be back soon… “ 

Jimin nods and they kiss again. 

“Have a good day, Min Yoongi. Come back quickly, I will wait for you…”

“I will. Have a good day too, Park Jimin.”

Yoongi is already halfway through the door when he hears the other's voice muttering.

“It's Go Man-Shik…”

Perplexed the dark haired turns around. “What?”

For a moment Jimin just stares back at him with a blank expression, but then it subsides, an expectant smile replacing it, eyes growing soft. “Hm? Did you forget something, Yoongi?” 

What the fuck?

“I-.. eh… no.. no… I see you later Doll, take care…” he stutters and forces a smile on his face. A soft giggle is leading him out that fades when the door falls shut behind him. 

Yoongi remains in front of it for a moment before he shakes his head and starts heading towards the elevator that will bring him down to the underground garage where his driver is already waiting by the car. He tries to shake off a crippling feeling. This was nothing.. he probably just misunderstood or Jimin has still been a bit out of it from their heavy encounter in the kitchen, no need to be worried. Just forget about it. 

And thankfully distraction is already at hand in the form of Jung Hoseok.

With a sigh he takes his vibrating phone and accepts the call just when the elevator arrives.  
“Before you start yelling at me, yes, I am on my way, yes I know how late it is and yes, I know I have an appointment. I just simply don't give a shit.”

\------

It's not before afternoon that Yoongi is reminded of the strange situation with Jimin again. It had been a busy day, his delay in the morning partially responsible for that and business had required all of his attention without much chance to take a break to engulf in his silently bickering worries. Yet he has had a strange feeling in his guts all day and it only gets stronger when Hoseok brings his boyfriend up eventually. 

“Ah.. this shit is gonna cost me my entire evening…” the assistant groans in frustration, stretching himself on his chair by the desk that is positioned in a corner across the room of Yoongi’s huge office. He had learned fast that it was best to keep Hoseok right by his side to make the best use of the red haired man’s competency. If Yoongi was honest he had grown quite dependant on the other who managed so much of his administration by now that he would be lost without his assistant’s structure and sharp mind. 

“This is what you get when you try to be a good person and help your boss to get laid. Overtime and grey hair. I swear before you got Jimin you were never late, not even once, and now I have to deal with angry people waiting for their appointment all the damn time.” The man gets up from his chair and shoots Yoongi a glance who is leaning over some documents, a revised contract for one of their potentially new artists. “I really damn hope the sex is worth it", Hoseok mutters. 

There's the sound of the coffee machine coming from the small kitchen next door and a moment later Yoongi looks up a little startled when a cup is put down right in front of his nose. “Did you say something, Hoseok?” 

The man with the red hair rolls his eyes and flops down on a chair in front of his boss’ table, another steaming cup in his own hands.“Yes. I was asking how your little lovebird is doing.” Yoongi furrows his brows as if it takes him a moment to grasp the meaning of those words. Eventually he moves the documents aside and leans back in his seat, putting his glasses down and massaging the bridge of his nose. His head hurts. 

“I'd say good but...“

“But?” Hoseok examines the other skeptically over his mug. 

“... but”, Yoongi continues unbothered, “he has been acting a little weird lately.”

“Weird how? Now Hoseok seems flat out worried so the dark haired hurries to explain. 

“No need to get worked up over it… I think it might be… I don't know, stress or just all that time he spends with me… You know. I ain't the merriest company after all.” 

A snort slips his assistant’s throat. “Oh you don't say... Really I have no idea how that kid made it through a whole year with you without any serious mental damage." 

“Sometimes I wonder why I don't fire your rude ass…” Yoongi retorts sarcastically and takes a sip of his coffee, the hot beverage filling his still empty stomach. 

Hoseok laughs out. “Because your ass would be screwed without mine. But you still didn't tell me what's been weird about your loverboy except for his obviously masochistic tendency.” 

Yoongi decides to let the other's bickering slide this time, only shrugging a little. “Dunno.. It's mostly a feeling that.. something is off.. like.. he's been a lot sassier lately, making sharp comments on things I say, talking back on me sometimes, acting more confident, almost bossy even… like I said nothing serious just little things every now and then…” The male takes another sip to fill the pause as he is contemplating whether he should mention Jimin's strange behavior this actual morning. 

Eventually he puts his cup down with a sigh. “And this morning he… seemed confused when I called him by his name..” 

By now Hoseok’s playful attitude has left him and he looks at the other with a serious frown. “That does sound quite strange indeed… Was he under a lot of stress lately? Do you know anything of that kind?”

Yoongi thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. “No, not that I know of… but I suppose he wouldn’t have told me so.. still possible.” 

“Hmm..." Hoseok takes a sip, obviously in thought. “Well it could be nothing.. I don’t know. You want me to call Soo-jung? I could ask her if Jimin's been stressing lately or anything…” 

But Yoongi waves at the other dismissively. “Nah, no need to cause such a ruckus and worry her unnecessarily. I'll talk to Jimin and have an eye on him. If it gets worse we can still contact her.” 

“Yeah okay.. just.. be careful. If it gets too much-" 

“Everything's alright; I said don't worry." 

Yoongi doesn't want to hear it, doesn't want to think about it. He knows that his main responsibility is his company and that includes his safety and integrity. If Jimin turns out to be a threat to any of them he'd have to cut all ties and the thought alone makes his stomach twist painfully. 

Hoseok heaves himself up and bows slightly. “Whatever you say, boss. Just be careful..” he adds and moves back to his own seat to take care of the shitload of work that is waiting for him on his computer. “... and move your ass here in time from now on… Ah, I swear I deserve a raise… this is really gonna take for-fucking-ever..”

\------

When Yoongi had left the apartment to head to work Jimin had stared at the closed door for a moment, wondering why his boyfriend had been so unsettled when he had told him goodbye. He knew the older man quite well by now, knew that he did tend to overwork himself, that he struggled a lot to share his feelings, so Jimin couldn’t help but worry and wonder if something was bothering Yoongi. He was still pondering over it when he got rid of the little mess on the kitchen floor from their passionate act or when he went to the bathroom to clean himself up as well. And even now, sitting on the couch with his breakfast untouched on the coffee table, a hot cup of coffee in his hands, burning his skin which he barely notices, he can’t help but to replay the scene in his head. 

Jimin’s feelings for the other man run deep, so deep that the blonde sometimes gets a little scared they might become too much for them to handle. It’s as if he doesn’t have a choice, as if his love binds him to Yoongi so strongly that he can’t imagine being without him anymore. Maybe it’s because he knows how much Yoongi needs him, too. On nights when the older has been drinking a little too much he has told Jimin that he saved him. The blonde giggled and kissed him, joking that now he was his superhero, which resulted in a discussion about the question which hero he would be. In the end they came to the conclusion that he would be a new kind of hero, the seventh avenger, and while Yoongi has been wondering what kind of powers Jimin would have and what his outfit would look like - he seemed pretty set on fishnets for some kind of reason - the blonde listened and watched him fondly, coming to the conclusion that in fact Yoongi hasn’t been the only one saved. They saved each other from their lives that were different yet equally complicated, and it was an unspoken truth that neither of them wanted to go back to the life that they have led without one another. 

So of course Jimin worries, wants to help Yoongi if he is having a hard time, be his strength, his sunshine. 

The pain on his fingers grows stronger, reaches his brain eventually, so he puts the hot cup down on the table with a soft sigh, snuggling deeper into his comfortable oversized shirt that he had wrapped over his pulled up knees, his chin resting on them now, arms hugging his legs closer against his chest. Jimin glances over to his phone that’s resting on the couch next to him, hoping to find a message from his lover but there is none. It’s not really unusual, Yoongi is often so caught up in work when he is in the office that it leaves no time for him to check his phone. Yet the blonde had been hoping to receive any sign that this morning’s strange situation meant nothing, that Yoongi was alright. 

His eyes fall on the numbers that are always visible on his lockscreen and heaves a sigh. It’s almost time for him to leave for work as well, with Jungkook probably already on his way to fetch him before they leave to the dance studio together, like every morning. Maybe he should ask his best friend what he thinks about Yoongi’s strange behavior. Jungkook always has good advice, besides he is a good listener and Jimin usually feels better after sharing his troubling thoughts with the other. 

The blonde gets up, carrying his plate and cup to the kitchen and with the toast between his teeth he gets his training bag and puts on his shoes just in time, as the doorbell rings the moment he straightens up again to leave the apartment. Seriously, he has no idea how Jungkook always manages to have such a damn good timing. He presses the button of the intercom. “‘m coming, just putting on my shoes!” 

“Alright, I am waiting in the car,” comes Jungkook’s voice from the speaker.

Jimin picks up his bag and leaves the apartment, finding the other sitting on the driver’s seat of a black mercedes a class. He will never understand how the younger managed to get a fancy car like this with his job as a background dancer, but whenever he brings it up Jungkook simply jokes that he joined the mafia and Jimin knows it’s no use to keep asking further. As much as he is a good listener Jungkook is very secretive when it comes to himself, keeps most of his thoughts to himself and most of the time Jimin lets him, knowing he is rather shy. With a swift move he slides in on the passenger’s seat next to his friend.

“Good morning!” Jimin chirps and stuffs his bag down between his feet, giving his friend a bright smile. Jungkook returns it a little less enthusiastic. 

“Good morning.. really how can you always be in such a good mood?” 

Jimin shrugs and chuckles. “What use is it to be in a bad mood?”

Jungkook shakes his head amused and starts the engine. “Let’s see if you can keep this up at practice later.” 

Jimin makes a face. “The trainer just hates me..”

“He is just mad that you neglect your training because you’re so whipped for this guy..” 

There’s a moment of silence, only the soft hum of the engine filling the car as Jungkook drives through the city of Seoul. “Indeed I am whipped…” Jimin mutters and Jungkook gives him an inscrutable glance. “Jungkook… I am a little worried for Yoongi..” he finally brings out, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, his eyes staring down at his thighs. 

“Hm, why is that?” There’s honest interest in the younger’s voice. 

“I don’t know… this morning he seemed weird when he said goodbye.. unsettled as if he had been meaning to say something but then he just left like that… Do.. do you think he is just stressed or… maybe I did something wrong.. maybe he getting sick of m-..” 

“Nonsense.” Jungkook interrupts him gently but firmly. “Yoongi loves you. Really, I have barely ever seen a couple like you two… that man is head over heels for you, Jimin, and why wouldn’t he be? You’re kind, hot, funny... you’re perfect for him and he is perfect for you.” The younger reaches over to pet Jimin’s shoulder and the blonde can’t help a flustered smile, already starting to feel a little better. “I am sure he is just stressed or something, don’t worry so much Hyung, k?” 

“K.. thank you Kookie.” 

The car turns around a corner and enters a narrow street, cornered by high office buildings on both sides. They’re almost there. “So… what about you and your mysterious little crush, huh? Did you meet him again?” Jimin asks sneakily and turns on his seat to look at his friend who is forcing himself to maintain a straight face, yet the deep red color on his ears gives away that he isn’t as calm as he tries to appear. 

Jungkook clears his throat. “I.. yeah I met him again, briefly… but he didn’t notice me, again.. well we don’t know each other so...” 

“Really, that man gotta be blind if he doesn’t notice you! I swear Kook, you should talk to him, I am sure he is just shy!” 

At that Jungkook lets out a bitter laugh. “I doubt it’s that easy, Jimin… But it’s fine… I don’t have time for a relationship anyway and I am good with watching over him from afar..” 

The blonde groans dramatically and leans back on his seat again. “You should see a therapist Jungkook, I am sure you have some weird kind of masochistic kink…” 

The younger chuckles halfheartedly and rubs the nape of his neck. “Guess so..” 

Outside the narrow road comes to a sudden end and the car halts in front of a huge, rusty gate that slowly starts to open with loud creaky noises once Jungkook presses the button of a little remote that is attached to his console. “Really, you should find someone, and I don’t mean one of your meaningless one night stands…“ Jimin’s voice has shifted from playful to serious, concern reflecting in its tone as well as his eyes that scrutinize the younger as he drives the car into the underground garage. The engine stops and Jungkook gets out, waiting for Jimin to join him. “You mean, so that both of us suck at practice? Our Trainer would kill us!” He smirks and Jimin loosens up again, nudging his friend’s shoulder playfully, and together they head inside through the thick metal door, passing some people in suits on their way, some of them greeting them with a nod of the head or a brief smile. 

They go deeper into the building, take an elevator further down, then follow another long corridor until they reach a huge open area, like a mall with rooms on the top floor, adorned by a balcony that circles the huge ground floor that has a huge fountain surrounded by benches in its center. There are people aimlessly wandering around, some talking calmly, some just sitting on chairs or benches, seemingly relaxing and caught up in thought. Soft instrumental music plays in the background and a warm light gives the scenery a soothing atmosphere. Jungkook and Jimin take the stairs up to the top floor, still chatting about the new choreography, Jimin telling his friend how much he is struggling with a certain order of steps when Jungkook turns towards the door of a room on their right. 

“I think the trainer wanted to see us first, doing a quick physical examination.” Jungkook tells Jimin with a smile and holds the door open for him. 

The blonde blinks a bit surprised but steps inside. “Oh is it time again?” He asks, and the younger shrugs. 

“I think so. You know he’s a control freak, probably just worried one of us might drop out before the next performance…” 

“Now who are you calling a control freak, Jeon Jungkook?” A man steps in sight, tall and slender in his proportions, arms crossed in front of his chest and a grin bringing out deep dimples on both sides of his cheeks. 

“No one else but you, Kim Namjoon”, the younger retorts, his playful attitude falling off of him the moment he sees the other man with the tousled brown hair, who clicks his tongue now and steps closer, gently placing a hand on Jimin’s shoulder. 

“Your little friend is getting more and more petulant with every passing day, I wonder whose influence that is… can’t be yours, right Jiminnie?” 

The blond giggles and lets the other lead him to a huge examination chair. “Don’t ask me, Trainer, I have to deal with that attitude every day…“ he jokes and slides into the seat, leaning back against it casually. “But as long as he does well in practice it should be fine right?”

Namjoon chuckles, a deep noise that comes straight from his chest and shoots Jungkook a meaningful glance. “Yeah, you’re right Jimin. As long as he does well then it’s alright… Now.. relax we’re gonna make this quick.” He turns back towards the blonde who has already shut his eyes with a relaxed smile playing on his lips. 

“Sure, sure, let’s just get over with it quickly. I need to practice those damn steps…” 

Namjoon hums in reply to that and turns around towards a computer that is placed on one side of the room, typing quickly with his long fingers on the keyboard for a moment before he faces Jimin again. “Alright, relax..” 

The next moment something that looks strangely like a futuristic helmet comes up from underneath Jimin’s head, enclosing around it from behind, yet the blonde doesn’t seem surprised at all. He is even humming a little melody, his feet on the chair rocking from side to side to the beat of it. That is until a low buzzing starts coming from the machine, drenching the room in a harsh blue light and Jimin starts screaming. 

Both Jungkook and Namjoon remain calm, watching the scenery with what appears like indifference and then, as promptly as it started it’s over already, the buzzing stops and the helmet leaves Jimin’s head again. The male’s chest is heaving heavily, only slowly calming down, his breathing steadying as the pain subsides.  
For a moment the blonde blinks confused without moving, just stares up at the ceiling. 

Namjoon steps closer, leaning over a little to give the younger a gentle smile. “Hello, Eta, how are you doing?”

“Did I fall asleep?” The blonde asks.

“For a little while.” the other replies automatically.

There’s a moment of silence, the younger on the seat looking around with a hint of curiosity and confusion.

“Shall I go now?”

Namjoon bows swiftly and steps back. Jungkook on the other side of the room stands stiffly by the wall, averting his gaze from the scenery, his fingers nervously playing with something inside of his pocket.

“If you like.” 

\------

A year before… 

 

Yoongi doesn’t know why he is here. Or, well, actually he knows it quite well or rather who’s responsible for this stupid idea. Yet it still doesn’t explain why he went along with it in the end. Maybe it was Seokjin’s recurring, annoying monologue about him going to get a private life outside of work, maybe it was Hoseok’s constant attempt to hook him up with the strangest guys or maybe… just maybe… it was that tiny nagging voice in the back of his mind that kept him awake every other night, making him feel miserable, weak, lonely. If Yoongi hated anything it was feeling weak, his whole life revolving around his strong, powerful image. He had worked hard to rise to the top of this industry that was one of the toughest out there and he wouldn’t let anyone ruin it - neither any fleeting hook up that would use that story to get some attention by the media, nor his own mind that wouldn’t accept that running a huge entertainment empire came with a certain amount of isolation. And he had been ready to just shut down the latter, lock it far away and accept the sleepless nights and unhealthy coping mechanisms since it was what he had always been fucking brilliant at - Min Yoongi, the composer with the composure, as the headlines would often call him. No, Yoongi didn’t need love or sex, hell he didn’t even truly need the success or the money. What he really needed like the air he was breathing was one other thing: control. So it wasn’t that unexpected that Seokjin’s story about that special escort company caught his interest right away. 

“The doll house, Mr. Min…” the calm voice of the woman that is sitting in front of him pulls Yoongi out of his thoughts and he brings his focus back to her. She is an attractive woman in her mid thirties maybe, silky brown hair falling down on her shoulders and long lashes crowning her big eyes. But despite her age she radiates power, and Yoongi couldn’t help but dislike her from the very first moment when she greeted him as he stepped into the huge office a moment ago. Now she is sitting on a grey armchair, facing her client who has taken a seat on the couch next to her. “The doll house…” she repeats, the name falling over her lips as if it is something holy “... is a very special place. It’s a place of endless possibilities, Mr. Min. A place where all dreams come true… and if I say all… that’s exactly what I mean. There are barely any limitations to our services and we always provide them with the uttermost discretion and professionalism. All of our dolls are under constant supervision. They get regular check ups and physical examinations and we treat the programming process with care, I can assure you. So you wouldn’t have to worry about any kinds of public affairs, which is probably something that a man in your position is most troubled with.”

To that Yoongi nods shortly, his face free from any kind of emotional display, while inside his chest his heart is hammering against his ribcage and for the hundredth time he wonders what the heck he is doing here. “So.. your dolls… what do they, I mean… how does it work? This programming thing? You surely understand that I am skeptical, letting a complete stranger into my private facilities could cost me quite a lot.” 

“Oh…” A coy smile spreads over the woman’s lips that makes Yoongi’s insides clench uncomfortably. “But that person wouldn’t be a stranger to you at all Mr. Min, that’s what this is all about. They will be that one person you always knew because it’s been living in your mind, in your dreams, all your life. She… or he… for whatever it is you prefer-” 

“He.” Yoongi interrupts sharply and the sickening smile on the female’s face widens a little. 

“Well… he will be exactly what you always wanted. If you decide to make a contract with us and hire one of our dolls we will undergo a detailed evaluation process to create the perfect partner for you in every aspect possible. Our doll will be programmed by our specialist, he will get the personality you want him to have, learn the skills you desire... it’s all in the brain, Mr. Min. Of course our dolls are theoretically real people but you can be assured that their true self is safely stored away and deactivated for as long as your doll is activated for you. He is going to be yours until you decide to end the contract and after that he will return to us and his whole memory will be wiped out so you won’t have to worry about any personal information leaking to the outside world. The doll’s real self won’t know you or remember what happened afterwards. I assure you it’s completely safe.”

Yoongi shifts a little on his seat as the woman’s monologue comes to an end, trying to hide his uneasiness. He can’t deny that he is somewhat intrigued by the thought of creating a person to his own liking that will be under his control without him having to worry about any consequences, yet his morals start to speak up. He clears his throat, his voice steady and calm when he starts talking. “So you say those are real people… real human beings that get programmed to be someone else and do with their customers whatever those wish for? Isn’t that pretty… controversial, ethically speaking?” He knows he is being painfully diplomatic right now when it is pretty clear how fucked up this whole thing is - a clear case for the UN Watch - but his curiosity is still keeping his doubts at bay. 

“Controversial, maybe, but other than you might assume we aren’t forcing our dolls to do this kind of work. They all decided to work for our organisation for a specified amount of time out of free will and they all get rewarded generously once their time here is over. We also place importance on their integrity which is why I must advise you to treat your doll with care. He will have a guard by his side to assure his well being.” 

Yoongi leans back, letting a hand run through his hair as he tries to process what he just heard. “So… people are… seriously doing this shit… by choice?” He arches his brows skeptically but his collocutor just looks back at him unbothered, which is truly starting to annoy the fuck out of him. 

“We all have our own stories, our own reasons for doing what we do, Mr. Min. The important question is… why are you here and what will you decide to do?”


	2. Subjection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi nods, sagging down on his chair, hand running over his face. “Good… Thanks, Hoseok.” he adds quietly, his voice thick from the lump in his throat. 
> 
> “Always, Yoongi. I got you.” 
> 
> Yoongi manages a weak smile. “Sometimes you’re so fucking cheesy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO FOLKS WE ARE SLOWLY GETTING STARTED WITH THE REAL STUFF HERE
> 
> I didn't expect this chapter to turn out so long but I hope you all still enjoy it and didn't wait too long! 
> 
> A HUGE thanks to the kindest soul of them all @keywolf25888 for beta reading this monster again and giving incredibly helpful feedback to help me improve... You are an angel <3 
> 
> And NOW enjoy the wild ride-

 

The strange incident of that morning keeps lingering in Yoongi’s mind for the next few days but since nothing else happened so far, he simply told himself not to make a big thing out of it. Yet it’s the first time in months that he gets reminded again that his relationship with the younger isn’t as normal as it appears to be, and the perfect little world they built up together has got a crack - not a huge one, not one that could destroy their bond just yet but it was there, nagging Yoongi whenever they were together, whenever Jimin smiled at him, whenever they kissed. It was like an itch that he couldn’t scratch, or rather, was unwilling to reach for.

 

It is three days later when something finally distracts him from that uneasy feeling, something that is more of a whole fucking rash, making him forget of his little itch right away.

 

“Ehm…” Hoseok clears his throat, hesitantly stepping into the office, his face oddly serious.

 

Yoongi looks up from his laptop, a little startled. On the screen are several browser tabs, the recent one showing the results of a search engine, a name written in the search bar. Go Man-Shik. For the hundredth time Yoongi was trying to find out who that name belongs to and like every time before he found nothing. As if that person doesn’t exist and well, maybe that is actually the case and he is just making a fool out of himself. With a frustrated sigh the dark haired man slams the laptop close and leans back in his chair, finally regarding his assistant intently.

 

“Bad news?” he asks resignedly, noticing how the other starts fidgeting at the papers he is holding in his arms. Damn this gotta be fucking bad news if they make Hoseok this nervous since he really is the impersonated sunshine most of the time, regardless of the mess happening around him - one of the reasons why he got the position as Yoongi’s personal assistant and friend rather quickly.

 

The man that is still standing by the door reaches up to brush a strand of red hair from his forehead, seemingly contemplating his next steps before he crosses the distance between him and Yoongi’s desk, sliding down on the seat in front of it. “Fucking bad news… “

 

“Come on Hoseok, spit it out, it’s not like I am going to rip your head off or something.”

 

“Not so sure about that..” the other man mutters and throws the stack of papers on the table in front of him with a sigh.

 

Yoongi rolls with his eyes, trying to give his friend a wry smile but he is slowly starting to feel uneasy as well at Hoseok’s tension. “Stop being so overly dramatic...” He shifts on his chair and leans over, his eyes landing on the top page. He recognises one of their trainees on the picture in the right corner.

 

“Lee Chan? What about him?” Yoongi looks up a little confused. The kid is one of their most promising apprentices, hard working, talented, down to earth. Yoongi casted him personally two years ago and always made sure he was getting all the support he needed in return for his diligent behavior.

 

Hoseok avoids his boss’ gaze, gnawing on his bottom lip. “He… he quit. His parents just sent back the debut agreement and said they weren’t going to renew his contract with us.”

 

Yoongi frowned, irritated. “What the hell..? I had just spoken with him the other week and he didn’t seem like he was going to quit his path as a musician… he has no fucking reason to do so.. he loves music and he is damn brilliant, knows it too… Why would he quit?”

 

Hoseok remains quiet, still not looking up from his hands that are playing with the hem of his colorful designer jacket - Yoongi had never quite gotten a hold on the other man’s strange fashion sense but he wasn’t one to judge. A groan leaves his throat and he leans closer, his elbows now resting on the mahogany surface. “Hoseok… this all makes no fucking sen-”

 

“...he got poached, Yoongi.”

 

The words cut Yoongi off sharply and leave a heavy silence hanging upon them, only his heart hammering in his ears. He doesn’t really have to ask, presentiment turning his guts into a complete mess, but after drawing a few deep breaths to regain some of his composure at least, he asks nonetheless. “By whom?”

 

As little as he had to ask as little does he need the other man to actually reply to his question to get an idea of what happened. Their eyes meet and Yoongi knows. Knows who’s responsible for this. Knows that this has nothing to do with Lee Chan or his talent. This is all about him, all about Yoongi.

 

He doesn’t realise that he snapped until what has been placed on his desk lands on the ground, glass and plastic shattering loudly as his laptop and other fragile things crash on the dark marble floor. Blood is rushing through his ears and he is panting as if he was just running at full speed.

 

Hoseok stares at him unfazed but Yoongi ignores him, eyes pinned down on the now empty desk, both hands pressed on the polished wood. He is losing it. He is losing it all again, the control over his life, over himself, that he had gained through so much pain, so many years of struggling to get away from his father’s tight grip. But he was never going to stop reaching out for his son.

 

“Ah look, this is why I didn’t want to tell you in the first place… Now guess who’s gotta clean up this mess and try to collect your data from that broken laptop, huh?” The red haired man heaves a sigh and gets up, carefully tiptoeing around the mess on the floor over to the small bar in one corner of the room. Swiftly he opens one of the bottles and pours the amber liquid into two stout glasses. Only a small trembling in his hands gives away that he might have been affected by the older’s outburst.

 

“Drink.” he commands calmly as he puts the drink down in front of Yoongi. “And don’t you dare  smash this one too. Drink.”

 

Yoongi slowly starts to loosen his tense muscles and eventually sinks back down into his chair and reaches for the glass to take a huge sip of the burning Whiskey. The other man copies him yet never lets his eyes leave Yoongi for a second.

 

“Did you contact our Lawyer?” Yoongi’s voice is shaking a little, it takes him a lot of strength to keep it somewhat calm.

 

“I did first hand.. we can try to get financial compensation for our investments, he’s already working on it, but we can’t make him stay if he refuses to sign the contract and well since we both know this aint about money… “

 

Yeah, Hoseok was right. This wasn’t about money and even if Yoongi’s father would lose a shitload of it by luring one of his son’s most promising trainees away to his company he wouldn’t even think about it twice. This was all about power, about control. Ever since Yoongi had refused to take over his father’s music company to adapt to the old man’s harsh ways of managing his artists and instead decided to start his own business, one that would care for its people, the already bad relationship between them had gotten even worse. And ever since Yoongi’s father was trying to sabotage his son's business, to control him even now.

 

But Yoongi won't let him. He won't have it. Not anymore.

 

With still shaking hands he takes another huge sip, and the burning sensation in his throat helps him to focus on something else but his rage and the way too familiar feeling of helplessness. At least for a short moment.

 

“I want you to assure him of our full support, tell him he is always welcomed here and that we’ll always be willing to provide a lawyer if he feels the need to get out of his new contract. Tell him that if he ever feels the need to talk to someone he can come here… fuck tell him to contact me personally.”

 

Yoongi closes his eyes. He knows what his father can do to someone as talented, as naively motivated as Lee Chan. He's been in this position for most of his life and he almost broke. Hell, and then there's been this incident with that young girl… Yoongi had barely known her but he often heard her practice the piano and he knew she was one of his father's most precious trainees. But she wasn't able to stand the pressure so one day she escaped by putting an end to it all.

 

When he received the news about her death he knew that he couldn't stay. So he left and never regretted it for a single moment.

 

He feels a light pressure on his hand that’s clinging to the glass and he opens his eyes just to look at Hoseok who examines him with a soft gaze. He understands, of course, he always does. He was the one that supported Yoongi in his decision back when he started the company, was the one that always covered his back; the only person Yoongi could truly rely on. Well.. there was Jimin, too, but of course that was different.

 

“I will clean this up and contact him.”

 

Yoongi nods, sagging down on his chair, hand running over his face. “Good… Thanks, Hoseok.” he adds quietly, his voice thick from the lump in his throat.

 

“Always, Yoongi. I got you.”

 

Yoongi manages a weak smile. “Sometimes you’re so fucking cheesy”

 

The red haired man laughs out and his whole face lightens up when his mouth spreads into a wide heart shape. “Seriously? Have you ever listened to yourself when you’re with Jimin? You turn into such a damn sweet talker, I swear, if I ever get cavities I will hold your ass responsible for it!”

 

Now Yoongi can’t help but chuckle as well, taking a last sip from his drink before he leaves the empty glass on the table. “The company’s insurance covers teeth loss so be careful or I might consider to speed up the process!”

 

The assistant grins, presenting his teeth unbothered and moves to get up from his seat to clean up the mess that his boss has made.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Ever since that one morning Yoongi has been acting strange and Jimin just can’t grasp what happened for his lover to be so reserved and distant towards him all of a sudden. He’s been pondering over it ever since, replaying that morning in his head over and over again but he simply can’t think of anything that could explain the sudden change.

 

He heaves a heavy sigh and snuggles deeper into the soft yellow blanket that he has wrapped around himself, staring at the screen of the television without actually watching what’s going on there. Yet again he checks his phone for the time and - if he’s being honest - for new messages and missed calls, even though he turned the notification sound on so there’s no way he could have missed anything. Of course there are none and it’s already close to midnight.

 

It’s not the first time Yoongi has worked overtime hours, it surely isn’t, but it’s the first time it gives Jimin an uneasy feeling in his stomach and the first time Yoongi didn’t message him all day. Nothing. Not even a quick note or any sign that he was thinking of the younger man.

 

Jimin tries hard not to let it get to him. He knows his lover well, sometimes even thinks he knows the other better than himself. In the beginning when they had started dating it hadn’t been easy. Yoongi used to be so withdrawn, controlled and reserved - yet always kind and caring if one took a closer look. He barely ever shared his thoughts or feelings with the other back then and for quite some time Jimin thought that they weren’t going to progress at all.

 

But slowly, very slowly, Yoongi started to open up and the person that Jimin found behind that steady wall of composure was worth all the trouble. Yet there are still times when the older man retreats into his safe world of control and detachment, even around Jimin. Usually this happens when his past reaches out for Yoongi, to be precise, his father and this fact is one more reason for Jimin to get nervous now.

 

Maybe something happened with his old man? Maybe Yoongi was having a hard time right now, unable to share his worries with Jimin?

 

Or maybe, a tiny voice in the back of Jimin’s head wondered, maybe he is starting to get tired of me eventually.

 

The blonde covers his ears as if this would silence that nagging voice, tears dwelling in his eyes. No.. Yoongi loves him. He knows it. They are meant to be together, Yoongi assured him many times and he will believe  it without a doubt.

 

Without a doubt?

 

The light of the television fades as it shuts itself down after passively running without any interaction for too long and Jimin stares into the darkness of the room, sniffling softly and wiping some tears away with a corner of the blanket.

 

Then suddenly there’s the sound of a door unlocking that’s echoing through the silence of the apartment, some rustling, the unsteady tapping of feet on the floor and eventually the lights are  turned on, illuminating the living room again.

 

It doesn’t take much for Jimin to see that Yoongi is drunk, barely keeping himself on his own feet, squinting his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

 

Quickly, the blonde rubs his eyes and cheeks dry to hide the fact that he’s been crying in the darkness like a pathetic child. “You’re pretty late.. did… something come up?” His voice is quiet, hesitant.

 

Yoongi doesn’t reply right away. It takes him a moment to make sense of the other’s words. “You could say that, yeah..” he mutters eventually and taps over to the couch, flopping down next to Jimin with a groan.

 

The blonde man can smell the alcohol that Yoongi is reeking of, definitely no beer or wine but something stronger and it burns in his nose when the other leans over to kiss him. It’s not one of his usual welcome-back-kisses but much more pestering, almost desperately urging and a moment later Jimin is pressed down on the couch with his lover hovering over him, hands wandering over his body.

 

Jimin complies, happy to have Yoongi’s attention after days of distance, to feel him close, to be wanted like this and for a moment it feels as if everything is back to normal.

 

Yoongi’s hands find the other’s wrists, pinning them down into the cushions and his lips leave Jimin’s to move on to his neck. The blonde gasps, surprised when he feels them wrap around his skin tightly, obviously trying to leave a dark mark.

 

He squirms beneath the other’s body, a soft moan leaving his throat when Yoongi moves on to leave more marks on his body wherever his lips reach some of the honey colored skin.

 

“Y-Yoongi… my… my trainer will complain about those…”

 

But the older man just snorts slightly, “He won’t, believe me”, and moves on to continue with his recent mark right above Jimin’s collarbone.

 

But slowly the blonde is starting to feel a little uneasy. Something is off. “He will… and.. Yoongi… something is strange.. you’re drunk and… lets talk about what happened, yeah?” Jimin’s voice is soft and soothing and his eyes try to find Yoongi’s.

 

“He won’t..”

 

Yoongi repeats insistently but he lets go of the blonde and moves to sit up next to him, staring at the black television screen. “He won’t because he… he is not... whatever... just forget it... “

 

To say that Jimin is confused would be a huge understatement but he puts it down to the liquor running in the other’s system. “Yoongi…” he tries again “...I know that something is wrong.. you’ve been acting weird for days now... “

 

He didn’t intend to cry but halfway through his sentence the worry and frustration of the past few days builds up in his chest, wanders up to form a lump in his throat and blurs his vision with new tears that soon run down over his cheeks.

 

“It’s nothing..” Yoongi retorts unfazed and as he speaks his face becomes calm, blank. “...nothing that I would discuss with you at least.”

 

This hurts.

 

“Is it… about your father?” Jimin asks with a quivering bottom lip, trying hard to stay calm and ignore the voice in his head that is now screaming. It’s about you.

 

“Yoongi if he did something, let me help you… don’t shut me out again… you know I am here for you…” the blonde sniffs and moves closer to the other man, putting a hand on his arm and watching him with pleading eyes. “I will always be here for you… did he call you again? Or did he-”

 

“Who is Go Man-Shik?” Yoongi’s voice is calm but it cuts Jimin off as sharply as if he had just screamed out loud. The older man is still not looking at the other but Jimin can feel how tense he is under his touch.

 

He blinks. “What?.. W-who? I… I don’t know... ?”

 

Yoongi turns his head and his eyes  pierce the other with their intense gaze. “Go Man-Shik”, he repeats and pushes Jimin’s hand away, grabbing his arms in return a little too tight. “I want to know who it is. Tell me. Come on.”

 

“I don’t know Yoongi… I have no idea what you are talking about… I don’t know..” Jimin’s ears start ringing and a sharp pain in his head is blurring his view. His heart is racing like crazy. This all doesn’t make sense. “I don’t know…”

 

When the grip on his arms tightens even more and Yoongi keeps demanding for the other to tell him, repeating that odd name that does something weird to his guts, Jimin squints his eyes shut and forcefully frees himself from his lover’s hold, jumping up from the couch. “I told you, I have no idea who that is… I don’t know what’s going on with you… i-if I did something wrong I am sorry Yoongi… but I have no idea who this Go Man-Shik... “

 

The pain in his head becomes unbearable. Jimin stumbles, holding his ears, the noise so loud now that he is afraid his eardrums are going to burst any moment. He lets out an agonizing cry that seems to pull Yoongi out of his drunken rage. The next moment he is at Jimin’s side, the blonde feeling his arms around his waist.

 

“Jimin?” Yoongi sounds worried but muffled and quiet as if he is underwater. “Jimin… what’s wrong…?” Now there’s panic in his voice and Jimin tries to look at him, opening his mouth to explain but his head hurts so much he can barely think straight.

 

Then his legs give in and he sinks down in the other’s arms.

 

Why does this name sound so familiar… he wonders as his body becomes numb, his vision black, the noise in his ears dying down. He wants to tell Yoongi, maybe it will help his lover if he tells him, but his body won’t listen to him anymore.

 

There’s silence followed by a loud thump, muffled voices that Jimin can’t understand and then his mind becomes completely blank as he slips into unconsciousness.

  
  


\------

  
  


“What happened to him?”

 

“I don’t fucking know… I mean… we were having a fight and then suddenly he seemed to be in pain or some shit and just collaps-.... what the fuck are you even doing here?”

 

Yoongi looks up at the young man who just came bursting into his apartment through the - actually locked - door. He is still holding Jimin’s slackened body in his arms, kneeling on the floor as he was dragged down when the other lost his consciousness.

 

Jungkook frowns and joins him to check the blonde man’s pulse on his neck, giving Yoongi a questioning look when his eyes fall on the dark marks covering his skin. “Those aren’t… bruises in case you were wondering…” Yoongi mutters.

 

The adrenaline rushing through his veins is slowly clearing his head of the alcohol, leaving a strong feeling of guilt in his chest. He hadn’t planned to confront Jimin with this all but when the blonde started to push him to talk about the incident with his father he felt cornered and simply came up with the first thing he could think of to make him stop.

 

After his outburst at the office Hoseok had tried to contact Lee Chan but it seemed his father had been smart enough to get the boy a new number so Yoongi had cancelled all appointments and taken the car to find the trainee at his place.

 

He had waited for hours in his car in front of the house only to be put off by the boy who didn’t seem willing to listen to his warnings. In the end Yoongi had just thrust the card with his personal number into Lee Chan’s hand in case he ever needed help with anything and watched him hurry inside without giving his former producer another look.

 

Frustrated and overwhelmed by his anger he had spent the rest of the evening at a bar, drowning his feelings in whiskey and cigarettes to return to Jimin in his recent state.

 

“His heart rate is a bit weak…” Jungkook mutters and affirmatively removes Yoongi’s arms around the other’s body. “We should lay him down somewhere.” Jimin is rather small but his body is well defined and muscular, Yoongi knows that quite well, so he’s gaping quite baffled at the young man with the big eyes and handsome face as he pulls the blonde up effortlessly and vanishes in the bedroom with quick, steady steps.

 

Meanwhile Yoongi tries to get back on his own feet but he barely manages to move over to the couch where he slumps down with a groan. He grants himself a moment to catch his breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

“I will have to take him back to the dollhouse to have him checked.” Jungkook returns from the bedroom, standing in front of the other a bit indecisive.

 

Yoongi nods. “How did you know something was off?”

 

The young man fumbles with his jacket and eventually gets a small gadget out of it that looks like one of those hightech pads, just smaller and thinner. “Live tracker. Got his vitals on screen 24/7 and they went wild a moment ago so I rushed over thinking he might be in danger… I don’t know why a simple discussion had this kind of effect on him though…” he gives Yoongi a sceptical look who averts his gaze guiltily.

 

“Mr. Min… usually this would be none of my business.. but since your doll is under my supervision and you were the only one present when he lost his consciousness I need to know what happened.” And Jungkook moves to sit down next to Yoongi, making it clear that he doesn’t intend to leave before he knows what’s been going on.

 

But Yoongi hesitates. If something is wrong with Jimin, something that the dollhouse can’t fix, will they take him away from him? “I will tell you if you answer some questions for me first.”

 

The other man only keeps staring at him with those big eyes, brows slightly arched expectantly.

 

“So… This… doll.. thing… how exactly does it work? I mean.. they tried to explain the basics to me when I signed the contract but I didn’t really care much how it works back then and since Jimin’s condition seems to be related to his status as a doll, I want to know more about it.”

 

There’s a moment of silence where the bodyguard examines Yoongi closely as if he’s trying to read his mind but eventually he nods and marginally loosens up his ever so stiff posture.

 

“Well I am not the expert… you’d have to ask Namjoon if you want the full report on the scientifics behind the process but I can tell you what I know at least.”

 

“Namjoon?” Yoongi shifts a little on the couch to face the other man. If there’s still alcohol running through his blood, he doesn’t notice it anymore, completely focused on Jungkook’s words.

 

“Yes, he is the guy who developed the whole programming system for the Dollhouse. A genius.. and a pain in the ass if you ask me.”

 

Yoongi can’t help a little smirk. It’s the first time he has seen the usually reserved young man talk so freely.

 

“The dollhouse organisation took him in when he was kicked out of university for whatever reason - definitely not because he wasn’t smart enough, that’s for sure. He developed a way to extract a person’s personality from their brain, store it on a device like you would do  with any other data from a computer… and, which is where the whole doll thing comes in, how to program a new personality, including habits, knowledge, even skills and talents to implant it in that person’s brain. They fully become that new person until they get wiped clean again, ready for their next client. Until their contract with the Dollhouse ends and their original personalities are returned.”

 

“Wow… this sounds… pretty questionable, ethically speaking.”

 

Jungkook chuckles but without a hint of joy. “That’s because it is pretty questionable, ethically speaking. That’s also why the Dollhouse is kept in the underground business.”

 

It’s not like Yoongi didn’t know about the basic system behind the dollhouse and its dolls but to hear it like this, to hear what Jimin actually is gives him the chills. For a whole year he has been trying very hard to ignore the fact that his lover isn’t real, at least not in a way he himself is, that he was created due to Yoongi’s own design, that Jimin started to exist only after Yoongi signed a contract that would bind the blonde to him for the next five years.

 

To be confronted with the truth now hurts much more than he would have imagined and makes him sick to his stomach. “Does it hurt?”

 

Jungkook frowns upon the question confused. “What?”

 

“The whole extraction and implantation thing… does it hurt?” Yoongi repeats his question, remembering that the blonde gets brought back to the Dollhouse every day that Yoongi spends at work and the thought of Jimin going through a potentially painful procedure twice every day doesn’t sit right with him.

 

Understanding runs over the other man’s expression and his eyes get a soft glint when he faces the older one. “It’s quick and they don’t remember it afterwards, don’t worry..” but Yoongi notices how he avoids to answer his question directly which gives away enough for him to understand. “You really care for him.”

 

“Of course I do. I… made him this way that I would care for him…”

 

The younger man’s expression shifts into something bitter for a moment and he looks off. “Yes… it’s easy to love them, isn’t it?”

 

“What about you…. Jungkook isn’t it?”

 

“Eh.. yes...Me?” The bodyguard seems startled upon the unexpected question but Yoongi only moves a little closer, one arm on the headrest of the couch.

 

Something in the way Jungkook has spoken of the dolls, something in his face when he saw Jimin lying on the ground, tells Yoongi that there is a story behind that young man and the Dollhouse. One that the other male is trying very hard to hide from the outside world.

 

“Yes, you. Why are you here? And I don’t mean the whole tracking device story… you seem to care, too.”

 

Jungkook thinks for a moment, worrying his bottom lip and Yoongi thinks he can see a hint of color on the other’s cheeks. “I… have my reasons. But you can be sure that whatever I do is only in... Jimin’s best interest. Which is why I need you to tell me what happened earlier.”

 

It’s obvious that Yoongi won’t get any more information out of the other man so he gives in, suddenly feeling incredibly tired.

 

“I… well…” Yoongi knows he should be honest with Jimin’s caretaker, that it would probably be the best to make sure that Jimin’s safe. But especially now that he got so painfully reminded how easily the Dollhouse can just take his lover away from him, he can’t do it, can’t risk losing Jimin already. Not yet. Not like this.

 

“I had some personal issues at work today and a few drinks afterwards to cool down, which obviously wasn’t really successful and when I came back Jimin was crying because I didn’t tell him where I was. So I got mad and we ended up fighting, I said some mean things, but nothing… like… serious… and then suddenly he got up and held his head as if he were in pain. The next thing I know is that he collapses and then you already burst in… and destroyed my front door, if I dare say.” he ends his explanation with a challenging look towards the younger man.

 

It’s not even a lie, he only left out Go Man-Shik and Jimin’s strange behaviour the days before.

 

If Jungkook doubts his explanation he doesn’t show it, only examines Yoongi for a moment with an unreadable expression before he sighs and slaps his thighs as a sign that this talk is over.

 

“Alright. We will see what Namjoon and Dr. Kim  say about all this.”

 

“Doctor?”

 

“Yeah, Doctor Kim Seokjin. Someone has to make sure our dolls stay healthy and fit, right?” Jungkook explains from the bedroom, returning with Jimin in his arms, still unconscious but less pale than before.

 

“Mm I see..” Yoongi hums but his eyes are glued on Jimin’s face that looks so peaceful now -  an agonizing contrast to his hurt expression just a few minutes ago.

 

“We will take good care of him and return him to you soon, hopefully by tomorrow. But I will keep you informed Mr. Min.” Again there’s something soft in Jungkook’s eyes as he returns Yoongi’s worried gaze.

 

“Yoongi. For Jimin’s friends, it’s Yoongi.”

 

Jungkook looks like he wants to protest but decides to let it slide, nodding his head with a sincere smile - the first one Yoongi has ever witnessed on him. Even when carrying a fully grown man in his arms like he is now, he looks so young, too young to be part of such a messed up world and the older man wonders what happened, for him to be in this kind of position now.

 

“Alright, Yoongi. I will keep in contact with you.”

 

“Thank you..”

 

And then silence falls upon the apartment. Yoongi stands in the middle of the living room, alone, simply staring at the open door through which both men just left. He tries to process everything that happened but there’s an annoying throb in his temples, probably due to the unpleasant mixture of alcohol and adrenaline in his blood.

 

Suddenly he is hyperaware of the fact that Jimin is gone and a tight knot forms in his chest.

 

It’s late but sleeping is beyond question so Yoongi decides to go for the one strategy he knows best, that he has practiced to perfection over the years of being alone, depending only on himself: keeping himself busy until exhaustion knocks him out.

 

He starts with the door but soon has to admit defeat. Jungkook broke the lock when he pushed against it to get in earlier so all Yoongi can do is shut it and hope that no one will try to get inside until he can call a service the next morning. Yet since he probably won't sleep that's not much of a problem.

 

Restless he returns to the living room with the plan to sit down at his piano, the instrument never failing to soothe him in times of distress. Ever since he was a child he loved the keys that he could control so easily, that played whatever he wanted, helped him to express what he couldn't speak out and have become his closest friends over the years. It was a world of order, black and white, so easy and simple yet behind it was beauty, was passion and emotion that Yoongi’s childhood has lacked off so much.

 

His fingers glide over the black lid covering the keys but he doesn't open it, doesn't sit down to let his fingers explore the cold ivory. No.. there's something else he needs to do, the thought just hit him when he entered the room again, immediately reminded of his fight with Jimin and everything that happened afterwards.

 

With a last glance towards the shining black instrument he crosses the room and enters his home office, a huge room with heavy curtains by the windows, a dark leather couch and a desk made of glass in the middle of it. Unlike most offices, this one is pretty tidy, almost too tidy. There are no piles of paper randomly lying around, no stacks of books, just one narrow shelf in one corner and a laptop on top of the table.

 

And of course a comfortable chair which the man slides down on, opening the device in front of him with determination in his eyes.

 

Yoongi has no idea what he should look out for, after all he has been doing some research on the unknown man with the strange name for days already without success, so there's no reason to think he might find anything now. But he still opens his browser and types in the name. Go Man-Shik.

 

The familiar results appear on the screen and Yoongi double-checks them all for the next hour but as expected there's nothing of interest. Frustrated he closes his laptop with a groan, only to open it again right away. Another idea crossed his mind. It couldn't hurt to try, right? Skillfully his long fingers run over the keyboard as he enters another name to the search bar. Jeon Jungkook.

 

The first results don’t seem useful as they are mostly related to much older people but then he finds a news article that catches his interest, and when he opens the link his heart makes a little jump. There's a picture showing the bodyguard who looks even younger, his eyes even bigger if that's possible at all and he is smiling brightly at the camera which gives Yoongi a strange feeling. Jungkook's eyes are glistening and he appears so carefree, an image that doesn't fit the now introvert and closed up man. His eyes move up to the headline.

 

_“Youngest Police Officer in the history of Seoul graduates from the academy and starts his duty”_

 

And beneath it:

 

_“Jeon Jungkook (17), graduated from the Police Academy this month to start his work as a police officer, as one of the youngest and best scored graduates in that position. It is without a doubt that he has a promising career ahead of him.”_

 

Yoongi frowns. Police Officer? How did one of the most promising talents in the field of law enforcement end up in a questionable underground organisation like the Dollhouse? It just doesn't make sense to him.

 

His eyes fly over the rest of the report but there's nothing that would explain Jungkook’s recent profession. He closes the tab and adds the word police to his search. Soon he finds another article that's barely two years old, the headline saying:

 

“Youngest Police Officer quits - defeat or escape?”

 

Ah now this seems interesting.

 

_“....after getting involved in the missing case of a university student, G. M.-S. (22), promising law enforcement talent Jeon Jungkook leaves….”_

 

Yoongi freezes on spot, goosebumps on his skin even though he feels rather hot. Missing case of a university student… G. M.-S…. Go Man-Shik… So Jungkook had been looking for that man when he stopped working as a Police Officer and right before he joined the Dollhouse. Why? What happened to that student? Was he related to the dollhouse?

 

_“It's Go Man-Shik"_

 

He can still hear Jimin's words ringing in his head.

 

A voice in his head tells him that he should just forget about it, that he should tell the dollhouse about Jimin’s blackouts, about Go Man-Shik and leave it to them to take care of it.

 

He should just enjoy the time he has left with the blonde man. Three more years of happiness. Maybe longer if he gets to renew the contract. That’s more than most people can ever hope for.

 

But then again…

 

_“....the missing case remains unsolved…... no sign of the student’s whereabout…..after months of investigation Jeon is defeated….. tragic ending of a promising career….”_

 

The young man is staring back at him from the picture next to the article. It’s the same as before, bright smile revealing white teeth that remind Yoongi a little bit of a bunny, smart brown eyes shining so hopefully.

 

It barely has anything in common with the fierce and serious man that came to take care of Jimin just a while ago.

 

“What happened to you and Man-Shik, hm?” Yoongi asks, leaning back in his chair without taking his gaze off the screen.

 

But, of course, the young man with the blue uniform doesn’t answer, just keeps smiling engagingly at Yoongi as if the future was all his. Tragic to know that it wasn’t.

  
  


\------

 

“Did I fall asleep?”

 

“For a little while?”

 

Jimin blinks a little confused.

 

“Shall I go now?”

 

“Not yet, Eta.” The man in front of him smiles softly, making his eyes vanish and instead little dents appear on his cheeks that catch Jimin’s eyes. “Oh..” He tilts his head and thinks that they look quite endearing.  

 

The man turns away towards another man who is standing by the door and Jimin wonders why he is looking at him with such a worried expression. “Have I not been my best?” He asks with a slight frown. “I just want to be my best.”

 

“No no Eta you have done wonderfully. We just want to make sure that you aren’t sick or something you know?!”

 

Jimin doesn’t really understand what this is supposed to mean but the other’s praise makes him relax and he grants both of the men a gentle smile. “Okay.”

 

“So, Jungkook… tell me what happened…”

 

The man by the door pushes himself off the wall and walks closer, his expression still so tense. Jimin wonders what he might look like when he smiles. He feels like it might suit him well.

 

“Well I was checking Eta’s vitals and noticed that they were going crazy. When I arrived at the apartment he was already unconscious and Y-.. Mr. Min was by his side. He said they were having a fight but nothing too serious and then suddenly Jimin.. I mean... Eta just collapsed. But he didn’t report anything unusual yet it seems strange to me that a simple quarrel between lovers would have this kind of effect on him.”

 

“Hm..” now the second man starts looking a little concerned too, his eyebrows sinking down, forming little wrinkles between them. The beautiful dimples disappear. What a pity. “And he was sure that nothing else was odd? I didn’t find any abnormalities in his data, Jimin’s personality was programmed well and even though he is made to be in need of harmony a simple discussion shouldn’t make him faint... “

 

“Yeah I know.. that’s why I kept asking Mr. Min about the circumstances but he did insist that nothing else was weird. But I will talk to him again when I return Eta. Something seemed strange about it all.”

 

Jimin starts dangling with his feet, still sitting quietly on the chair and waiting to be told that he can leave.

 

“Yeah I agree. Let Doctor Kim check him over so we can be sure we don’t have a case of client’s violence.. maybe I should give Jimin some self-defence skills, just to be sure.”

 

The man named Jungkook nods slowly and examines Jimin with a scrutinizing look that makes the blonde Doll a little restless. He’s got really big eyes. Really, really big brown eyes. Fascinating.

 

“To be honest I doubt that’s the case… Mr. Min seemed honestly worried about his well-being. But I will have Eta checked and you make sure Jimin’s data is alright so this won’t happen again. He might get hurt next time.”

 

“Yeah, already working on it… this has never happened to a doll before and I just can’t find the error…. it’s so frustrating...” The taller man makes a funny noise and runs his hand over his face, making Jimin giggle softly.

 

He seems like a funny guy with his interesting smile and the sounds that come from him. Much more pleasant than the other man with the big eyes that won’t ever leave you, who never smiles but always frowns and who is now stepping next to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

 

“Come Eta, we will go and let Doctor Kim have a look at you.”

 

Jimin smiles and gets up. “Will I be my best again?” he asks calmly, turning his head to look at the nicer man, somehow prefering to talk to him than to the other who’s name is Jungkook.

 

He is rewarded with another dimple-smile. “Of course Eta.” and Jungkook next to him adds “yeah, Namjoon is a genius, right, Namjoon? You’re a fucking genius so you will make sure that Eta will always be his best, right?”

 

The Namjoon-man laughs out. Another funny sound. Jimin really starts to like him.

 

“Heard you are one of the prodigies as well. Or rather, were, huh?”

 

Next to Jimin, Jungkook tenses up. Jimin can notice it because he tightens the grip on his shoulder which is a little unpleasant but he remains still. “Just do your job..”

 

“I will. Goodbye Eta, you are free to go now.”

 

“Okay.” Jimin smiles and turns his head towards the younger man in expectation.

 

“Come on..” he says through his gritted teeth and this actually sounds quite interesting too so maybe this Jungkook guy isn’t that bad after all. So Jimin lets the man lead him out of the cold room with the many blinking lights and the chair.

 

They enter a grand hall with high walls, so high Jimin has to move his head to get a full view of it. But the light is nice, very soft and very warm. In the background there is calm music playing, which is nice too, especially because it mixes with the sound of running water, probably coming from that huge fountain on the floor below. It’s really nice here. Jimin likes it and somehow it even seems a little familiar.

 

They take the stairs down, Jungkook keeping his hand on Jimin’s shoulder but now that they left the dimple-man and his cold room the grip isn’t as tight anymore so it’s not unpleasant.

 

Curiously Jimin looks around. There are people walking around by themselves and they all look relaxed and calm. “Are they all being their best?” Jimin asks. Jungkook nods.

 

They pass a man that catches Jimin’s attention for a moment so he greets him with a smile when their eyes meet. “Hello.” Strangely enough the pressure on his shoulder increases again. He remembers that Jungkook had done it before when he said that Namjoon will have to work hard so he wonders “Is he not trying to be his best?”

 

They halt for a moment as well as the other man. Jimin can’t spot anything that could be wrong with him. He has big eyes, not as big as Jungkook’s but still bigger than Namjoon’s and a wide boxy smile. Jimin likes it and decides that he must be trying to be his best already.

 

So he glances at Jungkook curiously, waiting for an answer.

 

Jungkook remains quiet though, his eyes wide and round, staring at the other blonde man in front of them. “Tae…” he mutters quietly but Jimin has no idea what that is supposed to mean, neither does the other one it seems, so he just keeps waiting patiently.

 

After a long moment of silence Jungkook averts his gaze, looking even more tense than before. “No, no Eta, actually Sigma is trying very hard to be his best.” He spits out.

 

Weird. It doesn’t sound as if Jungkook is happy with that. Shouldn’t he be happy?

 

But before Jimin can ask he gets dragged away, leaving Sigma behind.

 

“I want to be my best too.” Jimin says as they start walking again and is actually startled for a moment when the other’s mouth twists into a little smile. It suits him even better than he had imagined.

 

“You always are, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

 

“Okay.” Jimin lets it slide. He knows that if he is his best he will have to try and be better.

 

They reach a door at one side of the grand hall and enter another room. This one is much nicer than Namjoon’s. There are no blinking lights or cold metal but shelves with books, some plants and a wooden desk. There’s a chair too but other than the one Jimin has woken up in this one is bigger, holding space for two rather than just one person. It also looks very soft and has a nice color. Yellow. Jimin likes Yellow.

 

By the desk sits a man, his black fringe falling over his spectacles as he has his head hanging low to read a paper that he’s holding in his hands.

 

Only when Jungkook pulls Jimin along to sit on the couch he looks up and Jimin decides that after Namjoon, he is favorite.

 

Maybe it’s because his face is so even, making him look exceptionally handsome with plush lips and almond eyes, maybe it’s because his smile is warm and welcoming, revealing a row of perfect, white teeth or maybe it is because he is the first person to really look Jimin in the eyes. And there is something in his gaze…

 

“Ah… Eta… Good to see you. It’s not time for your monthly examination yet so what can I do for you?” Ah, what a soothing voice.

 

“He collapsed at his client’s place when they were having a quarrel so now we want to make sure he didn’t... get hurt.”

 

He collapsed? Hm. He really can’t remember. But it sounds like he wasn’t supposed to do so. He will have to try harder next time. Lucky that Jungkook still remembers and was kind enough to tell the other man about it.

 

The man, it has to be Doctor Kim, keeps looking at Jimin for a moment before he gets up and walks over to him. “Anything else we know?” He asks. “Eta please stand up and take your shirt off for me.”

 

Jimin does as he is told. Of course he does.

 

“No… I was checking his vitals when i noticed and hurried over, didn’t take me more than a minute or two as I was already waiting nearby to pick him up. But when I arrived Eta was already on the floor and Yoongi by his side. He seemed worried.”

 

Something steers inside of Jimin and he freezes, his hands on the last button of his shirt. “Yoongi… was mad.”

 

Suddenly there’s a heavy silence hanging in the air of the little office, both man staring at Jimin in disbelieve.

 

The black haired man is the first to move, with quick steps he is at Jungkook’s side who had jumped up, leaning close to mutter into his ear but Jimin can hear them nonetheless. He is a good listener.

 

“Didn’t Namjoon reset him?”

 

“He did, I was there when he did that…”

 

“Then how is it possible that he…?”

 

“I have no fucking idea… this is really… shouldn’t we tell Soo-jung about th-”

 

“No! No… don’t tell her. If she finds out something is wrong with Eta…. no, we will bring him back to Namjoon, let him check him over again and then send him back to his client tomorrow and you will have a tight look on him. Maybe it’s just from the unconsciousness and will pass…”

 

Jungkook nods and steps back to sit down again. “Alright… yeah… we will do that.”

 

Jimin has watched the whole discussion unfazed and starts taking his shirt of now that it is over. “Did I say something wrong?”

 

Doctor Kim moves over to the blonde man again and grants him a reassuring smile. “No, dear. You didn’t. Now, let me take a look at you so we can be sure that you are healthy, yes?”

 

A while later after the nice man with the symmetric face told him he was done taking close looks at his body’s every inch by using strange objects and after taking a seat in dimple- man’s blinking lights room again Jimin is finally lead to the dorm.

 

It's another huge room across the grand hall, opposite to Doctor Kim’s office, which Jimin finds quite nice.

 

With huge eyes he examines the room, the floor in particular. There are several chambers that one can climb down into, disposed in a circle, some already occupied by people and therefore shut by milky glass that gives off a soft blue light.

 

Jimin really likes yellow but sometimes he likes blue a lot as well.

 

“Come on Eta, time to sleep, it's been a long day" Jungkook hums quietly, placing a hand on the other's back and Jimin smiles because this time it lies gentle on his shoulder. Maybe Jungkook isn't that bad. Maybe he is just trying really hard to do his best.

 

“Has it?” Jimin can't recall if this day has been long or not.

 

The brown haired makes a funny face, rolling his eyes up while popping his lips out strangely. “Yes it has been, trust me.” Jimin might really come to trust Jungkook and he hopes the other will be there tomorrow as well.

 

“Okay.” he chirps lightly and climbs down into one of the chambers, rolling onto his side and comfortably propping his head on his hands to keep it up a little bit.

 

From above he can hear Jungkook's voice. It sounds a little strange again. Almost like before when they met Sigma. “Goodnight Eta… see you tomorrow...”

 

The glass moves over Jimin's head and soon he is alone in his little cave dipped in the beautiful blue light, the soothing piano music still quietly playing somewhere in the distance.

 

He closes his eyes and before he slips off into a deep and unbothered sleep he wonders what Yoongi might be doing now.

 

\-----

 

The night without Jimin has been hell. It's been one of very few without his lover over the past two years, usually only business trips would keep him from the blonde man's company, and they always remind him how life has been before he signed the contract with the dollhouse.

 

After giving up on his research Yoongi got restless, his mind running in circles around what happened that day - with Jimin, with his father, with himself. He tried to silence all those voices with more alcohol and excessive piano sessions until his finger hurt and his head was too clouded and exhausted by the alcohol and stress to keep going.

 

It was around 6 am, the sun already starting to rise, leaving pink faintly on the horizon, when Yoongi finally collapsed onto his couch and fell into a heavy sleep.

 

A few hours later a loud noise pulls him out of it again. It takes the dark haired man a moment to identify it as the sound of someone ringing his doorbell. He stirs with a groan, covering his face to block the sunlight that is shining through the windows.

 

Yoongi’s head hurts like a bitch and when he moves his body a bit on the couch he realises that most of his body is in pain, maybe from the uncomfortable sleeping position, maybe from the short period of rest or maybe from the night full of alcohol and tension. Most likely it's a mixture of it all.

 

The person outside rings again. Then there's a rustling at his door and the next moment Yoongi can hear steps and Hoseok’s voice coming from a spot beside him. “Fuck Yoongi, did you know your door is ruined? I swear for a moment I thought someone broke in… What happened? Come on, I know you're awake"

 

“Can you shut up for a moment. My head is about to explode." Yoongi grunts and blinks at his assistant through his fingers.

 

“Told you not to drink that much.. But I had a feeling I'd find you like this… sooo…” The red haired man nestles with the clasp of his bag and puts a little package on the coffee table. “...I brought you painkillers. Be a little grateful.” He puts a bottle of water next to it. “Take some, I will go get you some coffee and food"

 

Yoongi just responds with another groan, waiting until he can hear Hoseok rattling in the kitchen before he finally removes the hand from his face to let his eyes get used to the brightness of the room.

 

Instead his hand searches for his phone on the table and when he can't find it, on the ground next to the couch. His fingers run over cold laminate and finally feel the smooth glass of a screen. He picks his phone up and holds it up in front of his face.

 

Oh shit. The clock on the display tells him it's almost 4 in the afternoon. How did he manage to sleep for 10 fucking hours? No surprise his body is protesting now after lying on this small uncomfortable furniture for so long.

 

Besides, it's friday. He should have been in the office hours ago. Not that anyone would dare to complain since the company belonged to him - well no one except for Hoseok.

 

He almost drops his phone on his face when it starts buzzing in his hands.

 

“Yeah?” he answers the call with a cranky, hoarse voice.

 

“Hello M… Yoongi. It’s Jungkook. You haven't been answering my messages so I thought I’d try to call. I wanted to ask when you would like me to bring Jimin over today.”

 

Immediately Yoongi is fully awake, sitting up straight, which turns out to be a bad idea since his head gives him a payback right away. “Shit yeah.. sorry I.. was indisposed... So… Jimin's alright?”

 

Yoongi isn't sure but there might be a soft chuckle coming from the other end of the line. “Yes we had him checked through thoroughly and there's no need to worry. Are you at the office? I could send him back so that he will be waiting at the apartment when you return"

 

“Oh no I am not… doing some.. home office today. So just bring him over whenever you can make it.” He tries hard not to sound too desperate but inside Yoongi can't wait to have Jimin back with him, to hug him tight, to nuzzle his hair that always smells of a mixture of strawberries and vanilla, to see him smile at him the way that captured his heart so easily in the beginning.

 

“Alright Mr…. Yoongi. Then we will be on our way soon.”

 

A quiet click tells Yoongi that Jungkook already hung up on him. He sighs and reaches out for the medication and the water bottle that Hoseok has left there for him. If Jimin arrives soon he doesn't want to be a hungover mess.

 

He downs the pills in one go and gets up.

 

“‘m gonna go take a shower. Do me a favor and don't burn my damn kitchen to the ground," he calls out as he crosses the living room a little unsteadily.

 

From the other room comes a loud protesting snort. “Please, Yoongi, that was one fucking time and barely my fault.”

 

“Yeah well just don't let it happen again..” he retorts and vanishes in the bathroom where he strips out of his sticky suit that's all messed up from sleeping in it.

 

The hot water barely helps to ease his aching muscles but at least he feels less dizzy and gross when he steps out of the shower again. Sweet vanilla scent is hanging thickly in the steamy air, a soothing promise of his lover's return.

 

Slowly the painkillers are making their way into his system, fighting the aftermath of  last night and he no longer feels as if someone is smashing his brain with a giant hammer. What a relief.

 

Yoongi takes his time to dry himself. He doesn't feel too eager to be confronted with Hoseok’s complaints and he knows that Jungkook will still need some time to get Jimin ready and over to his place.

 

The steam has almost completely turned into water drops, running down from the huge mirror, the walls and the sink when Yoongi eventually wraps a fresh towel around his waist and steps out of the bathroom again to get dressed.

 

He can still hear Hoseok rummaging in the kitchen. He hopes it's a good sign because it means there still is a kitchen that the other man can make noise in. Heaving a sigh Yoongi enters his bedroom.

 

The white sheets on the huge round bed in the middle of the room are still messy, probably from Jungkook putting unconscious Jimin down there the night before. On both sides of it are huge black closets lining the walls and Yoongi goes to open one of them. He grabs some boxers, simple black jeans and a white shirt that he changes into. With his hangover he feels more like hanging out in sweatpants but with Hoseok being present he wants to keep at least some of his dignity. The red haired man will most likely tease him enough with the fact that he found him in his suit on the couch after a night of drinking alone. He doesn’t feel like adding fuel to that fire. No matter how close they are Yoongi still got his pride.

 

So he checks himself in the mirror first, deems himself presentable, accepting that he can’t do anything about those dark circles under his eyes right now and returns to the living room where Hoseok is just putting down some plates on the coffee table. The smell of scrambled eggs mixes with the remaining haze of booze and the strong scent of coffee and Yoongi has to take a deep breath through his mouth to calm his protesting stomach.

 

“You really don’t look peachy-”

 

Yoongi scrunches up his nose a little and unintentionally purses his lips at this greeting. “You don’t fucking say Hoseok.. Guess what I don’t feel that peachy either.”

 

“How’s your head? You should have some coffee..” Hoseok’s voice turns a little softer and he follows Yoongi with his eyes when the black haired man wanders over to the couch to sit down.

 

“It’s a little better with the painkillers, thanks.. also for the food and all, not setting my kitchen on fire and stuff.” He gives the other one a smirk and Hoseok laughs out relieved.

 

“Can’t be that bad if you still manage to be such a pain in the ass.” The assistant fills Yoongi a cup with the steaming dark beverage and hands it to him before he leans back on his seat. Yoongi is grateful for the hot drink, taking a sip and ignoring the fact that it’s burning his mouth. He feels Hoseok’s scrutinizing gaze on himself and arches his brows in response. “What?”

 

“What happened yesterday after I left?”

 

Yoongi stiffens a bit but keeps drinking his coffee silently for another moment. Only when Hoseok starts moving impatiently on his seat he sets the cup down and sighs. “I went to see Lee Chan but he wasn’t exactly eager to see me as you can imagine.. well I went to have a few drinks afterwards and when I returned Jimin and I had a fight and-..”

 

“Wait a second.. you were fighting? You? The lovey-dovey love birds? The perfect couple of the century? Is he even supposed to do something like that? I can’t imagine Jimin fighting with you..”

 

And Hoseok is right. Over the past year Yoongi and Jimin never had anything close to a fight, which wasn’t that surprising since Yoongi had been clear about his conditions when he ordered his doll. He wanted someone he could trust completely, someone who would understand him and accept him. Jimin was all that and more so of course there has never been the need for a discussion, let alone a fight.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know something was strange..”

 

The other man furrows his brows. “Strange? What do you mean? Strange how? You think it’s got anything to do with his weird behavior the other day?”

 

Yoongi contemplates whether he should tell his friend the truth or not but actually he feels like he will explode if he doesn’t share this all with someone and Hoseok is the one person Yoongi trusts with all he got. He opens his mouth to tell the other about Go Man-Shik, about his fruitless researches, about his outburst last night when he came back home and about Jimin’s break-down, but before he can even start he gets interrupted by the other’s phone that starts ringing frantically.

 

“Oh shit… that’s my mother… excuse me for a moment” Hoseok rolls his eyes dramatically and grabs his phone to lock himself into the office room.

 

Yoongi shakes his head with a grin. Even though he has never met the woman, Yoongi knows that Hoseok’s mother is one of those who struggles a lot to let her son go. She often calls him regardless of the fact that she knows quite well that her son is working and the red haired man had been quite uneasy about this fact in the beginning. But Yoongi assured him that it was alright as long as his work didn’t suffer from it, and Hoseok made sure it never did.

 

Knowing that this could take a while Yoongi decides to start eating even though his stomach still feels a little funny. He reaches out to grab some toast and languidly starts nibbling on it.

 

“Isn’t it a little late for breakfast, Honey?”

 

Yoongi turns his head so fast that his neck makes an unpleasant cracking noise and his head punishes him with a sharp pain between his eyes. “Jimin!”

 

Unbothered the toast lands on the plate on the table. “You’re back already.. I… Jungkook didn’t… I mean, you didn’t call so-”

 

Jimin giggles softly. He is standing by the entrance of the living room that leads out into the hallway with Jungkook behind him who looks just as tired as Yoongi feels. Not Jimin though who is the usual energetic sunshine, his blonde hair falling over his forehead in little curls today and a huge grin planted on his face. The light blue cardigan he’s wearing compliments his skin well and makes his eyes shine even more than they already do by themselves.

 

“Well I wanted to surprise you! And well, seems I did succeed-” He grins but the expression falters a bit when he steps closer hesitantly. “I.. am sorry about our fight last night.. I shouldn’t have gotten angry just because you were late… I am sure you had your reasons…”

 

Yoongi gives Jungkook a quick glance and the younger man nods shortly. So they have altered Jimin’s memories of the evening. Now that’s new.

 

“No, it’s okay Jimin, I apologise for my behavior as well. I am sorry that I let you wait and… for everything afterwards as well.” And he means it. After all it was his obtrusive question that made Jimin freak out in the end, causing the actual breakdown even though Yoongi still can’t grasp why.

 

Someone clears his throat. It’s Jungkook who is still standing by the door. “I have to go Jimin, got an appointment with the trainer as you know. I will pick you up Monday morning for practice right?”

 

The blonde man turns his head to face his friend with a mischievous grin. “Yeah you should really leave considering how you messed up the last choreo.”

 

“Oh shut up Park Jimin, you will see I will beat your ass on monday because while you are being all lovey dovey with your boyfriend I will do actual hard work over the weekend!” Jungkook retorts and imitates Jimin’s expression, causing the other to laugh out. Oh how Yoongi missed this sound.

 

“Go you brat. And… thanks again for taking care of me last night and all.” Jimin’s smile turns gentle and Jungkook returns it compliantly.

 

“Always, Jimin. See you on Monday, I’ll text you later. Bye… Yoongi.”

 

Yoongi wants to say something, he’s got millions of questions he wants to ask Jungkook but the younger man is quick to leave without giving the two of them another look. Later then, he thinks and turns his attention back to his lover.

 

Only when they hear the door fall shut with a loud noise since it’s still broken, Jimin finally hurries over to the couch to throw himself on Yoongi’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I missed you, Yoongi… I missed you so much. I couldn’t sleep at all the whole night even though Jungkook tried his best to cheer me up..”

 

A few days ago Yoongi would have chuckled, would have found solace in Jimin’s words and even now he does relax noticeably once he can hold the other’s body close to himself and take in his familiar scent.

 

But.

 

There’s a but now.

 

A little bickering voice in the back of his mind telling him that it’s not true. That Jimin actually spend the night at the Dollhouse, probably not even being Jimin, that he didn’t remember him or their relationship during that time.

 

Yoongi knows that this doesn’t change the fact that in this moment, Jimin as he is now, does truly love Yoongi, does truly feel the pain of having been separated and he thinks that he should be satisfied with it as he has been satisfied for a whole year.

 

But.

 

But he can’t. Not completely, not like before.

 

“I really, really missed you…” Jimin repeats as he lets his lips brush along Yoongi’s ear. It’s a lie.

 

The dark haired man shivers and clings to the other as if he is scared that Jimin might slip away any moment. “I missed you too, Doll… more than you can imagine.” It’s the truth.

 

“And nobody missed me, huh?”

 

Hoseok just steps back into the living room, phone still in his right hand and he examines the couple with a teasing smirk.

 

Yoongi rolls his eyes but Jimin jumps down from the couch and runs over to the assistant to throw himself into his arms. “I did! We haven’t seen each other in so long. How are you, Hobi?”

 

Hoseok laughs out and pets the blonde man’s hair gently. “Drowning in work because this idiot over there got himself the hangover of his life and skipped all schedules without a notice.”

 

“He.. what?” Jimin turns around to give Yoongi a scolding look. With quick steps he is on the couch again, wrapping himself up with the yellow blanket out of habit. Yoongi doesn’t know why but Jimin loves this thing so much that sometimes he’d even carry it around the whole damn place. When he asked him what was so special about it he just said I like yellow as if that would explain everything well enough.

 

“Hyung.. you shouldn’t drink so much.”

 

“Yeah.. Hyung listen to your boyfriend.” Hoseok repeats sarcastically and throws his friend a challenging look.

 

“No need to tell me, my body already does its part in giving me a lecture.” Yoongi scrunches up his nose a little and reaches for the toast he had left on the plate when the blonde man arrived so unexpectedly.

 

There’s a moment of silence that Hoseok breaks after a moment by clearing his throat soundly. “Well, guess the two of you have stuff to talk about. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off, boss?” he adds with a sweet voice and ducks away when half a slice of toast flies over his head.

 

“Just go you brat before I consider firing you for real!”

 

The other man laughs unfazed. “I’ll see you at the office on Monday. Bye Jimin, good luck with that grumpy old man.”

 

“Bye Hobi-hyung! Don’t overwork yourself.” Jimin waves with a bright smile.

 

“Yeah thanks for the breakfast ‘n stuff..” Yoongi isn’t sure if the other man still hears him as he is already heading out but he knows that Hoseok is aware of his friend’s true feelings. Despite their constant bickering there’s a strong bond between the two of them and for a long time Hoseok has been the only one Yoongi would trust enough to drop his composure for.

 

He heaves a deep sigh when he hears the door fall shut which reminds him that he’s still got to take care of the broken lock. His head still hurts a little so he closes his eyes and lets it fall back to rest on the couch.

 

He feels some movement next to him and the next moment a heavy weight on his lap.

 

With a smirk he cracks one eye open.

 

Jimin is looking at him, eyebrows furrowed, forming a deep wrinkle between his eyes. His lips are pursed into a pout.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Are you alright Yoongi?” he asks, his voice thick with worry.

 

“I am perfectly fine, Doll. Just a little headache…” Yoongi forces a smile and reaches up to let his thumb brush over the other’s cheekbone.

 

“Is that so..? You seem, I don’t know.. strange.. and it’s the first time we had a fight.. and then drinking so much you miss work..”

 

Of course Jimin would notice. That’s how deep their connection runs. He would notice the way Yoongi has been holding back, that he hasn’t kissed him once, how he would cling to him a little too tight and avoid looking at him straight. All those little things never slipped Jimin’s attention.

 

“Something happened with my father yesterday.” He knows he shouldn’t be playing this card even though it is part of the truth at least. Of course they did talk about Yoongi’s past, about his difficult relationship with his father, about the way it messed him up. So Jimin knows it all and the moment Yoongi mentions it the worry on his face grows but at least he doesn’t question Yoongi’s behavior anymore.

 

“Oh.. oh now I see.. I am sorry… do you want to talk about it? I should have known that something happened..” The younger man leans his forehead against the other’s and gently rubs his nose against Yoongi’s, who just hums in response.

 

“It’s okay, not now, Doll.” He pulls the other closer by his hips, his long fingers running circles on his thighs that are parted and pressed against his side. “Let me just enjoy your presence for a bit..”

 

The other’s chest shakes slightly when he chuckles. “And here I thought you had a headache…” Jimin crosses the distance between them and Yoongi sighs in relief when they finally kiss, still gentle and careful at first but soon it changes and grows more urgent.

 

Jimin’s fingers slide up to the nape of his neck, massaging it gently while their lips make up for last night’s fight, apologising to each other without words being necessary.

 

And Yoongi lets himself drown in it, in this feeling of being wanted, being needed and accepted. Of wanting and needing and accepting just as much. He doesn’t want to think, just feel. It comes naturally, to blend everything out with Jimin who is quick to comply to his every wish, lets him feel in control and therefore makes it easy to let go.

 

Eagerly Yoongi’s tongue demands entrance which is granted on instance and his hot muscle is welcomed by firm strokes and plump lips sucking at its tip teasingly.

 

He can almost taste the strawberries and vanilla that fill his lungs every time he breathes in and mixes with the warm scent of fresh coffee.

 

His hands find their way past Jimin’s clothes, running along smooth skin on the other’s stomach, up to his chest where his fingers find his nipples, rubbing and rolling against the already hard nubs. He is rewarded with a rasp moan that goes straight to his groin.

 

With a swift move he gets rid of the fabric that’s covering Jimin’s torso, the younger man willingly raising his own arms to make it easier.

 

For a moment they remain like this, ragged breathing, just staring at one another and taking in the other’s presence.

 

Like the calm before the storm they stay still, and when it finally breaks loose it comes with full force, pushing Jimin back on the couch who gasps out only to refuel his lungs for more heated kisses that leave no room for breathing.

 

It’s almost ridiculous how fast Yoongi gets hard, now regretting that he put on the jeans as his erection is painfully pressing against the tight fabric, but when Jimin wraps his legs around his waist he can feel that he isn’t the only one who is easily affected.

 

It could be because the incident at the beginning of the week kept Yoongi from making a move on Jimin so far, maybe it was the build up tension of the last night that made him so sensitive or maybe it was the way Jimin was kissing him back. The blonde man was always eager when it came to their heated makeouts, impatient even, but the more they keep kissing each other, feeling each other, pressing their hard bulges against one another for more friction, more pleasure, the more Jimin gets active.

 

Yoongi can feel hands roaming his back, up, until small fingers slip into his hair, pulling him down into the kiss. Teeth are playfully tugging at his bottom lip, drawing a muffled moan from the dark haired man.

 

The next thing Yoongi knows is that he is being rolled to the side and a moment later Jimin is above him, pinning him down while he rides him slowly, his ass grinding down against his clothed cock. The yellow blanket lying tousled on the floor.

 

Well, now, this is new.

 

“J-jimin?” he barely manages to bring out a proper word. To say that he was surprised by the sudden course of action would be a huge understatement.

 

The blonde man interrupts his stream of kisses that he has been planting all over Yoongi’s neck and looks up at the other.

 

Yoongi swallows. There’s something in the younger’s eyes that makes him shiver.

 

Jimin notices and a wry smile appears on his lips before he pops his bottom lip out into a playful pout. “I want to ride you, Yoongi.. I want to make you feel good…”

 

Yeah, this is definitely new.

 

This doesn’t have much in common with the tame and compliant man that Yoongi knows.

 

“Okay.. Doll..” he retorts, his voice hoarse from desire because Jimin just changed his angle to press his erection against Yoongi’s member with a deep moan.

 

“Not Doll… call me by my name, Yoongi..” the blonde man demands with an intense gaze, already working on the other’s pants. He pulls them down just far enough to free Yoongi’s aching cock before he moves on to his own jeans.

 

“Jimin, we need to…”

 

“Mm that’s much better… lean back Yoongi, don’t think so much, just relax.” Jimin interrupts him, changing his position but only to get rid of his pants and boxers at once before he returns to the spot where he left off.

 

Yoongi feels so fucking turned on with Jimin hovering his erection, presenting his naked body to him like this, that he almost feels like he is about to panic. Because he knows he is about to lose it, all his control over himself and damn he enjoys it.

 

With a last attempt to be reasonable he tries again. “Jimin we need to get lube and a cond-” but he is silenced by Jimin’s plush lips pressing against his.

 

“We don’t need that, trust me.” He hums into the kiss and to prove his point he strokes along Yoongi’s shaft with his rim, making the other man groan in frustration.

 

Oh shit.

 

Yoongi has to close his eyes to concentrate on something else but the damn friction, scared it might push him over the edge way too fast with the adrenaline running through his veins right now. Thankfully the stroking slows down and the pressure on his cock vanishes.

 

And then Jimin moans.

 

Immediately Yoongi’s lids fly open.

 

Jimin is still kneeling over him but his one arm is on the headrest of the couch to keep him up, his back bent while his other hand is thrusting into his entrance, his short fingers stroking and stretching the tight ring of muscles, making Jimin’s own cock twitch in excitement.

 

All Yoongi can do is stare. Stare at Jimin’s beautiful face that is distorted in pleasure.

 

The sounds leaving the younger man’s throat alone would suffice to drive Yoongi crazy but in addition to the sight of Jimin fingering himself open it’s almost unbearable.

 

And the other seems to notice what effect he got on his lover because a smirk mixes under the expression of want and need. “Do you like this, Hyung? I am sure you will like this even more.”

 

Before Yoongi even has the chance to respond, Jimin already pulls his fingers away to wrap them around the other’s throbbing member, the thumb pressing against the thick vein along the shaft and then he pushes himself down, firm and slow.

 

“Fuck… Jimin…” his vision goes blank for the blink of an eye and it takes all of his self control not to cry out. No this really can’t be compared to the sex he had with Jimin before.

 

Jimin giggles, a sharp contrast to his confident thrusts.

 

“Nice choice of words, Hyung.”

 

For a moment Yoongi’s jaw drops. “Since when are you such a damn brat?”

 

More giggles that sound a little ragged now that Jimin’s breath becomes uneven as well leave the blonde man’s throat and he draws little hearts on the other’s chest with his fingers, his hips still moving mercilessly.

 

“Seems you only bring out the best of me,” he retorts but cuts himself off with a whimper when Yoongi hits a certain spot inside of him. “So guh-ood Yoongi.”

 

Fueled by the praise Yoongi joins in with the thrusts, buckling his hips up to meet Jimin’s pace, the sound of skin slapping on skin mixing with both their moans and panting.

 

“Tell me how much you like it, Yoongi. Tell me how good I am..” Jimin whines and he has the fucking audacity to throw a full pout at Yoongi.

 

But this time it’s the older man who is eager to comply, unable to resist anything Jimin would ask of him at this moment. “You’re so good Do-..Jimin, you’re making me feel so damn good… I am so close..”

 

Jimin appears satisfied with that reply, the pout vanishing and instead his movements gain speed. He presses his hands flat on the other’s chest to steady himself, throwing his head back. He is so lost in it and he is so, so beautiful. More perfect than he has ever been in all his messiness.

 

“ ‘m close too.. ‘s so good..”

 

Jimin’s the first to reach his peak. He cries out in pleasure, hot filth spreading all over Yoongi’s stomach but he surely couldn’t careless. He is too caught up in the view of Jimin cumming right before his eyes, too caught up by his own climax building up in his abdomen steadily.

 

He wants to close his eyes to feel more, always more, but he can’t bring himself to avert his gaze from Jimin’s trembling body, who is obviously struggling to keep moving through his orgasm. Yoongi thrusts up, deep inside the other’s clenching ring of muscles and like that pushes himself over the edge as well.

 

Yoongi’s orgasm comes strong and messy. He can feel his own hot cum fill Jimin up, making the younger man whimper sweetly, a heavy wave of satisfaction thrilling his body for a moment before both of them collapse on the couch, panting heavily.

 

Yoongi has no idea what just happened but this surely has been a damn wild ride - quite literally.

 

Bliss is clouding his mind, leaving no room for serious pondering. Instead he enjoys Jimin’s warmth, his body that is snuggling against his chest now and ignoring the unpleasant feeling of their cum sticking on their skin.

 

Whatever made Jimin act like he did seems to be gone for now, only leaving the usual, affectionate and gentle man that leaves soft kisses on the older’s collarbones. “ ‘m cold..” he mutters weakly and Yoongi can’t suppress a soft smile.

 

“It’s okay, Doll” he replies and searches for the blanket on the floor, wrapping the fluffy yellow fabric around Jimin’s body as soon as he gets a hold of it.

 

“Yoongi?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 

There’s a moment of pleasant silence. The older man is playing with one of the other’s blonde locks absentmindedly. He can feel his heartbeat slowly decelerating.

 

“Yoongi?” Jimin sounds sleepy, as if he is drifting off already.

 

“What is it, Doll?”

 

“Tomorrow, let’s go on a date...”

 

Yoongi smiles and places a kiss on top of the other’s head.

 

“Sure, Jimin, whatever you want..”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOMINANT SUB JIMIN IS WHAT I LIVE FOR it was really fun to write him like this! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to explain the whole concept of the dollhouse a bit more so that some of you are finally a little less confused about this fiction! 
> 
> If you have any questions or want to talk about this au feel free to follow me on twitter @sina_dipity uwu 
> 
> And if you had fun make sure to leave comments and kudos and stay put for chapter 3 as we are just getting started! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first chapter! I will try to update the second chapter asap but be understanding that I have other stuff to do as well OuO
> 
> A huge thanks goes to @keywolf25888 for beta reading! You're the best... <3 
> 
> you can also come to my twitter and freak out with me :D (@ sina_dipity )
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave Comments and Kudos!


End file.
